Tragic Past, Uncertain Future
by Yami Val
Summary: Tragedy struck two lovers in Ancient Egypt and tore them apart. Now 3,000 years later can they finally be together or will fate step in again. SKYY
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Past, Uncertain Future

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references in this story.

YamiVal: This is my first story so enjoy and please review

Chapter One

It has been six months since I regained my memories of the past and got my own body. Everyone has been real supportive since everything has happened. Even my rival Seto Kaiba, who I now work for. Yugi was shocked to hear that Kaiba offered me a job at Kaiba Corp being a product manager. I was excited to begin work and that Kaiba was giving me a chance. I mean who in their right mind would hire me. I don't think they would take me seriously if I put on my resume; 3,000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh who sacrificed himself to seal the Shadow Realm and have been trapped in a puzzle since. I would have been thrown into a mental facility for sure.

Speaking of mental, Bakura is still around and got a body the same time I did. He also works for Kaiba as head of security. I guess it takes a thief to catch one. He also finds it funny to sneak up on me and scare me to death.

Yugi and his friends are in their final year of high school and still hang out all the time. Yugi also helps out grandpa with the game shop after school.

He and Jou still enter duel tournaments while Anzu, Honda, and Ryou go and offer their support. I don't duel anymore, well in tournaments anyway. I'm as you say retired, but I do duel Yugi and Jou for fun at times, mainly to show that I haven't lost my touch. I win every time, of course I am the king of games.

Yami finished getting ready for work and ran downstairs making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and flipped on the television to see the weather as he made his hikari and him some breakfast.

Yugi came dragging in the kitchen and ungracefully sat at the table yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Aibou" Yami said with a smirk.

"Morning Yami" Yugi yawned out.

"Here Aibou I made you a bagel for breakfast. I have to get going, but I will see you after work." Yami tossed his scarf and trench coat on as he made his way to the door.

"Do you have to go work late? I was hoping that we could hang out this evening just me and you." Yugi spoke with a mouth full of bagel.

"No, I should be home on time tonight. What did you have in mind Aibou?"

"Well grandpa and I usually decorate for Christmas, but he won't be back until next week." Yugi paused. "So I thought that we could put the tree up together." Big amethyst eyes looking a Yami pleadingly.

"Yes Aibou, of course I would love to help you decorate after all this Christmas thing sounds fun."

Yugi jumped up and ran over to Yami and latched onto his waist. "Great! I will get all of the decorations down after school."

Yami smiled and ruffled his hikari's hair. "Aibou, I really have to get going, but I will see you this evening."

"Alright, good-bye and be careful."

"I will be, see you tonight Aibou"

Yami then made his way out the door bracing himself for the cold winter air as he pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose.

As Yami walked down the street he looked in all the shop windows. Fake snow, snowmen, and a fat man in a red suit which Yugi said was Santa Clause. Nine reindeer where pulling a sleigh and the one in front had a shiny red nose. 'Weird' Yami thought as he made his way down the snow covered street.

Snow was beginning to fall again as he reached the entrance of Kaiba Corp.

"Ra, I wish snow could be warm instead of freezing cold." Yami thought as he swiped his identification card then said his name as to identify himself.

"Access granted" an electronic female voice said as the gates opened.

He made his way through the main doors and headed through the lobby as he made his way to the elevators in the back. As he walked past the giant statue of Kaiba's most prized and loyal monster the Blue Eyes White Dragon a voice yelled.

"Hey Baka Pharaoh!"

Yami whirled around and crimson me chocolate.

"Bakura, why do you like to sneak up on me like that?" Yami growled with his hand over his heart.

"Old habits die hard." Bakura stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well Tomb robber why don't you go banish something to the shadow realm and let me get to work." crimson eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Good idea Pharaoh. Hopefully Kaiba won't notice if a few things go missing." Bakura had an evil grin on his face.

"He yelled at me last time when I sent the coffee maker and microwave in the brake room to the Shadow Realm."

"Not even going to ask." Yami spoke as he shook his head and started toward the elevators again.

"Hmm, wonder if Kaiba will miss a couple of baka employees?" Bakura whispered to himself and he made his way back to his office.

"Maybe I'll banish the refrigerator; we need a new one anyway." He changed his route and headed for the break room.

Yami stepped into the elevator and sighed 'Yep, things have definitely changed.' A small smile crept up on his lips as he made his way up the many floors.

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk typing away at his laptop; sapphire eyes staring intently at the screen. Trying to concentrate on his work, but the dream that he had last night kept replaying in his mind.

With a frustrated growl he shut the laptop and stood facing the giant windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Placing a hand on the window he leaned his forehead on the cold glass and just stared out at the city that was covered in a white blanket due to the snow.

Seto closed his eyes and the image in the dream came racing back.

Deep crimson eyes stared at him with a look of passion. The man stood leaning up against the marble railing of a balcony, the light breeze blowing his tri-colored hair. Seto looked closer and noticed the familiar hair, black spikes with crimson tips and blonde pieces that shot up like lightning bolts. The blonde bangs that usually framed his face now blew lightly to the side with the breeze.

"Yami" Seto breathed as he took his former rivals appearance. Yami wasn't wearing his trademark leather but a white cloth wrapped around his waist with gold trim. Seto couldn't stop staring at the beautiful sight before him as he took in every detail. Tanned, toned chest, chiseled stomach and legs that was long and muscular.

'He's absolutely gorgeous' Seto thought as he looked even harder at Yami tanned faced, Crimson eyes lined with kohl, high cheek bones and luscious lips. Seto's eyes grew wider as he noticed the golden crown with the sennen eye in the middle and gold wings that flared out of both sides. The dangling gold ankh earrings, gold arm bands and rings, and of course the millennium puzzle that hung around his neck.

'This was when he was Pharaoh' Seto thought as he took in the surrounding of the pyramids and all the sand. Then his eyes went back to the Pharaoh as he was in aw of how breath taking he was. Then Seto's eyes went wide as the said man started walking toward him, but went right through him as if a ghost. As Seto turned he found Yami in the arms of a man that looked so much like himself.

The man had chestnut hair that was messed, deep sapphire eyes and wore clothing similar to the pharaoh. The white cloth around his waist hung to his ankles unlike Yami's whose was just above the knee. Instead of the gold trim he had light blue and also wore many gold armbands and rings and a small gold loop in his right ear.

Seto also noticed the millennium rod that hung around his waist. It was held in place by a dark blue belt that matched the man's eyes.

As Seto stood in shock of what he was seeing the man that looked like him bent down and gave Yami a long kiss on the lips. In that one kiss the man seemed to be pouring his heart out and showing his unconditional love for the young pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, I love you more than anything in this world or even the afterlife." The man said as he claimed the lips once more in a passionate kiss.

"My loving priest, Seth I love you too, as my heart leaps with joy every time you are near."

Yami spoke as he held on to Seth and gave him a kiss on the lips then moved to the tanned neck.

Kaiba just stood and watched as the two lovers kissed and held each other as if at any moment fate would take them apart. The love they showed for each other was breath taking as they stood on the balcony with the hot sun setting and the sky turning shades of blue, pink and orange.

Then the two lovers broke apart as two guards walked up towards them.

"It is time my great pharaoh." The tallest guard spoke as he and the other bowed in the presence of the pharaoh and the high priest.

With this being said Yami kissed Seth one more time and took to following the guards long purple cape flowing behind him as he gracefully made his way out of the priest's sight.

Seto turned and looked at his look alike and noticed a single tear falling from the priest's eye as he stared after his love.

"Atemu" he breathed as he bowed his head and turned toward the edge of the balcony and kneeled down as if to pray.

The image started to fade and Seto awoke and sat up in bed noticing his face was wet.

'What? Was I crying' he thought as he wiped away the one stray lonely tear.

Seto came out of his daze and sat back in his leather chair and sighed.

"Was this a part of our past together or just a random dream, if so why will it not leave my thoughts?" Seto spoke aloud as he opened his laptop to try and finish his report that he started hours ago.

'Atemu, was that your name in ancient Egypt. I wonder why you never mentioned it before. Why do you go by Yami instead of your birth name?' Seto thought as he watched the laptop boot up.

"This is going to be a long day" he whispered as he started his report again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again do Not own Yugioh or any other references but do own the story idea.

Chapter Two

Hours had passed and Yami was standing at the window, the sun was disappearing in the horizon and the snow falling in big white fluffy flakes. He noticed all of the Christmas lights coming alive, even the sixty foot Christmas tree in front of the building was lit up in dazzling white and blue lights with a magnificent gold, white and blue star on the top.

He sighed and turned around to lean on the glass as he ran a hand through his tri-colored hair and closed his eyes.

'Why do I feel this way, I feel so lonely. I mean I should be happy I have friends, and am alive again after 3,000 years, but something is missing.' Yami sighed as he slid down and sat on the floor with his knees drawn up and chin resting atop them.

'Maybe I'm not used to being alone since I was always with my hikari for the last five years when I was a spirit. I haven't been alone since I was released from my puzzle after three millennia.' Yami sighed again as he looked up at the ceiling.

'It seems that nobody needs me now since there isn't anybody trying to steal the millennium items or trying to take over the world.' Yami was now looking at the dark blue carpet lining his office and finding all the different patterns and shapes interesting.

'Maybe I'm thinking way to into this, I mean its going to take a while to get used to having my own body again and not sharing one. Besides Aibou needs me and I know he loves me, as an older brother anyway.'

Yami stood and walked of to his desk and picked up a picture that was taken not to long after he got his own body.

On the far left was Honda with a goofy smile on his face wearing his brown leather jacket, white shirt and dark jeans. Next to him was Anzu making a peace sign, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with her red very short skirt. Then Jou smiling and blonde hair messy as always wearing his blue jean jacket and white shirt and torn jeans that were a shade darker than his jacket.

Next to Jou was me wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt my trademark black leather pants, two belts and many arm bands and of course my black choker around my neck. Jou had his left arm draped over my shoulder and next to me hugging me around the waist was my hikari. We almost looked exactly alike but instead he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt but we both had arm bands, two belts and chokers on. We all looked so happy especially Yugi his big amethyst eyes sparkling as we all smiled after having a wonderful day.

We spent the whole day just hanging out going from one place to another. First was the mall then the pizza parlor and to finish it all off we went to the arcade and of course I beat everyone at all the games even the ones I have never played before.

Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother was with us and wanted to get a group picture and after he had it developed gave me one of the copies with a silver frame that said 'Friends Forever'.

Yami took one more look at the picture and sat it back down on his desk grabbing his black trench coat and putting it on he reached for his briefcase and headed out of his office and toward the elevators at the end of the hall.

Yami stood in the elevator wishing he knew what this feeling of longing and loneliness meant. The elevator stopped and Yami noticed someone else's presence as he continued his musings not paying the new comer any attention. He felt the person staring at him but never looked up to even take notice. Then all of a sudden the person beside him cleared his throat as to make him self known.

Yami looked up and crimson met sapphire.

"Hello Kaiba." Yami stated with a low barely audible sound.

"Yami." Kaiba said as he kept staring intently at his ex-rival.

Seto noticed Yami was staring hard at the floor and never really taking any notice he was there, other than the brief greeting. He noticed that Yami's fiery crimson eyes were not their usual bright, piercing color, but darker and distant.

'Is that sadness I'm seeing in his eyes or is it just my imagination' Seto continued to think to himself as he noticed that Yami was a little slumped over instead of the confident stance he usually holds.

Seto looked away and pretended to stare at his watch.

The rest of the elevator ride went by without a word said between the two. As the doors opened, Yami stepped out and started a brisk walk to the entrance doors. Wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck he stepped out into the cold. Snow still coming down only harder than it was just a few moments ago. He walked trying to keep his balance in the deep snow.

"Ahhhh!" Yami screamed as he lost his footing and took a face dive into the snow. Lifting himself up with his arms he was mumbling a few curses in Egyptian. He looked around, sighed and leaned back to sit on the snow drift. He raised his glove covered hands up and lowered his face into them.

Seto saw the whole ordeal with Yami, laughing as his former rival fell face first into the snow. He saw Yami raise up face and hair covered in the fluffy white snow and laughed even harder.

He abruptly stopped though when Yami sat back and put his head in his hands. Seto, more gracefully than Yami made his way over and knelt before the former pharaoh and put a hand on his shoulder.

Yami looked up and noticed Kaiba beside him with a worried look on his handsome features.

'Wait did I just think Kaiba was handsome. Oh Ra I know I'm losing it now.' He then again put his head in his hands not only to clear his thoughts but so Kaiba wouldn't see the blush now creeping over his face.

"Yami are you feeling alright? Is there anything wrong?" Kaiba asked as he mentally asked himself questions. 'Wait why am I acting so concerned. Could I be developing feelings for him?' He looked at Yami who still had his hands covering his face. Kaiba removed his hand from Yami's shoulder, but continued to kneel beside him. Sapphire eyed filled with worry and he finally decided to speak again since Yami was not being his talkative self.

"Do you want a ride home?" Seto asked as he regained his composure.

"No."

"Come on its cold and the snow is coming down really hard."

"No."

"Yami quit being so damn stubborn!" Seto yelled finally losing his cool and stood crossing his arms and staring down at Yami.

Yami looked up his crimson eyes filling with tears as he addressed the CEO. "Kaiba just go and leave me alone." Yami stood up and started walking away leaving a stunned CEO behind him.

'Wait was Yami crying?' Seto turned and watch as Yami walked out the two huge front gates and toward home.

Seto watched as Yami walked out of sight, still confused of the sight of tears threatening to fall down the pharaoh's face.

'Maybe he just fell and hit to hard or maybe it is something else entirely.' Seto thought while fumbling the keys out of his pocket. He made his way to his black Mercedes sighing as he reached for the door, opening it and slid into the seat. He sighed once more and started to head for home the thoughts of Yami never leaving his mind.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references in this story

Chapter Three

Yami walked into the game shop and noticed that there were boxes laying everywhere along the living room floor and a giant pine tree in the corner.

"YUGI!"

"Oh, hey Yami! How was work?" Yugi peeked from around the tree to notice Yami standing with huge crimson eyes.

"What? How?" Yami stumbled to create a complete sentence.

"Huh, oh you mean this." Yugi pointed to the tree.

"Jou, Honda, and Ryou went with me to help pick it out. We used Honda's truck to get it here." He said as he threw some silver tinsel at Yami. Yami caught it and looked at it then looked at his Aibou with a confused look.

"Come on Yami lets start decorating the tree so we can get the other decorations up.

"Okay and what do I do with this?" Holding up the tinsel Yami looked at Yugi with a confused expression.

Yugi smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and let it slide down to his chin. 'Yep, this is going to be a very long night.' He thought as he looked and Yami who was still looking at the tinsel and the lights.

About three hours later the tree was finally decorated without to many mishaps other than Yami getting tangled up in the Christmas lights and getting the spray on snow all in his hair.

They turned off all the lights and flopped down on the couch and stared with delight at how the tree turned out.

"Aibou it is so beautiful."

"Yeah it is definitely beautiful, especially for your first Christmas tree." Yugi spoke as he curled up and leaned closer to Yami head resting on his shoulder.

The tree was six feet tall with white lights and silver tinsel, gold, red, and blue bulbs and a beautiful angel with fiber optic wings and wearing a blue and silver dress. It was lighting up the whole room.

"Well Yami do you want any hot chocolate?" Yugi asked while sitting up.

"Yami?" He looked over at his dark to see that he was asleep.

He had his head resting on the pillow beside him mouth slightly open and a soft snore escaping every now and then.

Not wanting to wake him, Yugi quietly got up and grabbed the blanket at the end of the couch and covered him up.

"Good night Yami." Yugi whispered as he bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he headed upstairs to go to bed.

Yami awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, but just rolled right off the couch. Sitting up he rubbed his head.

"Great my day is already stating good" He growled sarcastically.

He made his way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. He sat at the table while it brewed and found a note from Yugi.

Yami,

Hey just thought I would let you know that Jou, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Mokuba and I went to the movies. Didn't want to wake you. If you need anything just call my cell or use the mind link. I should be home later this afternoon.

Yugi

Yami put the note down and poured himself a cup of coffee and looked out the window. The sun was shining, but the clouds were starting to roll in he had heard the weather report and it was supposed to snow all weekend. Finishing the coffee he stood up and headed upstairs to take a much needed shower.

At the Kaiba mansion Mokuba ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey guys ready to go!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yep come on." Jou said as he turned to start walking.

They were almost out the gate when Kaiba came out of the front door and yelled.

"YUGI! May I have a word with you?"

"Kaiba come on we would like to go and see da movie" Jou sighed as he turned to look at the CEO.

"Hn, shut it mutt." Kaiba smirked as he knew that would piss Jou off.

"Why you bast…." Jou was cut off when Anzu turned to him.

"Jou stop it!" Anzu yelled as Honda and Ryou was on either side of him holding him.

Yugi looked at his friends and then back to Kaiba. He sighed and walked up the CEO.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yugi questioned.

"I was wondering if you have noticed how Yami is acting lately." Sapphire staring into amethyst.

"No, he is acting fine to me, but I haven't really seen him much lately with school and him working. Why?"

"He just seemed out of it yesterday, but I'm sure it's nothing maybe he just had a stressful day." Kaiba stated not really believing what he had just said.

Large amethyst eyes looked up at him with a worried expression. Seto noticed immediately and before his brain thought his mouth opened.

"I will go over and see him and maybe get him out of the house. Now go to your movie."

Yugi looked at Kaiba confused, but shrugged it off. Now that both Yami and Kaiba didn't duel anymore why shouldn't they get along? Yugi waved goodbye as he ran to catch up to his friends.

Seto walked back inside with his head in his hand 'Why did I just say that?' He grabbed his car keys and his trademark trench coat and walked through the house toward the garage.

"Yami what is this feeling that I have when I think of you?" Seto whispered to himself as he started the car.

"What is it that you do to me?" He turned on the radio opened the garage door and sighed as he pulled out and headed to he game shop.

Yami stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at his reflection. Crimson eyes stared back; he shook his head and went to get dressed. Throwing on his black leather pants and long sleeve burgundy form fitting shirt he went down stairs and dropped on the couch. He looked out the window and noticed it had started to snow again. Not wanting to stay home, he got up and grabbed his black trench coat and red scarf and made his way out the door.

Normally it took twenty minutes from Kaiba mansion to the game shop, but with the bad weather and slow traffic it took at least forty minutes. Kaiba got out of the car and walked slowly to the door. He knocked and waited, but no answer came.

"Yami!" Hey come on answer the door!" Kaiba pounded harder while he yelled for the pharaoh. Peering into the window he noticed no lights or anything to say anyone was home.

'Where could he have gone? Maybe I should go and look for him?'

With that Seto got into his black Mercedes and drove down the street.

Yami was walking down the snow covered street, hand in his pockets. Staring at all the decorations along the way. He stopped and turned to head towards the coffee shop when something or some one ran into him.

Landing hard on his back in the snow he looked up and saw three not too friendly looking men.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The tall brunette asked and he turned to the one with long black hair.

"Looks like an early Christmas present to me." The one with the black hair said.

Yami growled under his breath as he stood up. He turned and walked away not really wanting to deal with all of this.

"Hey freak come on we just want to have some fun!" The third thug yelled. Yami heard them start to walk faster behind him or toward him to be more exact. He took off running and soon came to an alley to notice it was a dead end.

"Shit" He mumbled under his breath as he turned he saw the three thugs blocking the only exit. They made their way toward him and Yami narrowed his eyes waiting for one of them to strike.

"Listen, I really don't want a fight so if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you move." Yami sneered. The thugs just looked at him a little surprised that such a puny wimp would dare to want to fight them.

"Fine have it your way." Yami smirked as he ran full speed and punched one in the face and kicked another in the stomach. The third thug launched himself at Yami only for him to move and push the boy off balance and into the brick building. Yami started to run for the entrance of the alley only to be grabbed by the ankle and fell hard to the pavement. Kicking with his free leg he connected his foot with the man's face. He was about to get up when the other two jumped him and pinned him to the ground.

The one he had kicked stood up and towered over Yami.

"Not bad you put up a good fight, but to bad you are still going to lose." The man smirked as he punched Yami in the side of the head then knelt down over him.

That is when Yami noticed the shimmer of silver in the mans right hand.

The man leaned forward and put the knife to Yami's neck.

"Now we are going to have a little fun the brunette spoke while unbuttoning Yami's coat. The blade of the knife pushed harder into Yami's tanned skin causing him to wince in pain. The brunette then put his hands at the top of Yami's pants and started to undo them.

"Stop this." Yami breathed as the man continued to assault him.

"I love it when my victims beg." The man smiled and grabbed Yami's length. Yami gasped as his crimson eyes widened knowing what was about to happen and no one was around to help him. If he screamed the man would surely cut his throat.

The two other men holding Yami's arms just laughed.

Yami closed his eyes and waited for all of this to end when he heard the screeching of tires then someone yelling. He felt the punks let go of him and heard them struggling with the person who had stopped them. Yami kept his eyes closed as he heard the punks yell.

"That man is crazy let's go!" He heard the punks take off running and heard footsteps walk up to him and stop directly in front. He felt this person who had saved him touch his neck and then the side of his face. No doubt checking the wounds he had received from the punks.

The last thing Yami remembered was his coat being buttoned up and another one being wrapped around him, and then he was picked up and held in a warm embrace as everything went black.

Good? Bad? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references in this story

Chapter Four

Seto sat on the side of his bed and watched Yami as he slept. 'He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's asleep' Seto thought as he gently pushed the blonde bangs out of Yami's face. He had a gash running along side his hair line on the side of his face above his temple and a nasty cut along the side of his eye. Also a two inch long cut on his neck where those bastards had the knife held. Bruises lined his chest, sides and stomach. Seto shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he had not shown up when he did. He sighed and before he knew what he was doing bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Yami's forehead.

Seto felt the blood rush to his face and the blush that burned his cheeks. He slowly rose to his feet and walked to the door as he took one last glance back at the pharaoh who was lying surrounded by dark blue silk sheets a smile appeared on Seto's lips. He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Seto made his way downstairs as the front door opened and Mokuba came running in.

"Nii-sama! Oh man that movie was awesome. You should have seen Harry battle the giant dragon!" Mokuba was flailing his arms as he spoke.

"Shhh Mokuba calm down. I need to make a phone call, go and watch TV you can tell me after I get off the phone." Seto spoke as he went to get the phone.

"Ahh, alright, just come in the living room when you are done and I'll give you all the details." Mokuba said as he ran to the living room.

Seto shook his head with a smile on his face as he dialed the number. After about the fifth ring someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Yugi took you long enough to answer."

"Kaiba, come on it didn't ring that long."

"Whatever. Listen I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Yami, he was hurt today…"

"What! Oh Kami is he alright!" Yugi cut Seto off

"Yes, he is resting now. I will bring him over as soon as he wakes up." Kaiba stated so Yugi wouldn't panic.

"Okay, but if he doesn't feel up to it can he just stay if it is alright with you, but please have him call me."

"He can stay if he wants to, are you sure it is alright if he does?"

"Yeah, Kaiba what happened?"

"Well he was jumped by three punks, but I showed up before anything could happen. He has some minor cuts and bruises, but other than that he is okay." Seto didn't want to mention that if he hadn't shown up Yami may have been raped. That would have sent Yugi into hysterics.

"Thank you Kaiba for saving Yami."

"You're welcome Yugi, but I need to go and don't worry I'll have Yami call as soon as he wakes."

"Thank you again, goodbye."

"You're welcome, goodbye Yugi." Seto hung up and went to the living room where Mokuba was waiting and not to patiently to tell him about the movie.

Yami awoke with a severe headache and feeling sore all over. His eyes fluttered open to notice it was dark and instead of freezing was warm. The last thing he remembered was laying in the cold snow and about to have something horrible happen to him. He closed his eyes and remembered hearing some one yelling then being held in a warm embrace. He opened his eyes once more and looked toward the only source of light in the darkened room. A huge bay window with white curtains pulled to each side allowing the moonlight to enter the room.

He sat up and let his eyes adjust in what little light there was. He looked around confused, this was not his room, so where was he. As if to answer the question the big oak door opened and in stepped,

"Kaiba?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Yami, thank Kami you are awake. How are you feeling?" Kaiba walked over and stood beside the bed.

"Horrible and my head hurts like hell."

Kaiba went to the bathroom located in the room and came out. "Here." Kaiba handed Yami two pills and a glass of water,

"Thank you. How long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours, you better call Yugi and let him know that you are alright." Seto spoke as he handed the phone to Yami. Yami's head hurt to bad to try the mind link, so he dialed and listened to the rings.

"Hello."

"Aibou"

"Yami, oh thank Ra you're okay! How do you feel?" Yugi spoke with relief to hear from his dark.

"Fine Aibou I just have a terrible headache and am still a little tired."

"Well stay and get some rest and just have Kaiba bring you home tomorrow." Yugi spoke like it was no big deal for him to stay at Kaiba's.

Shocked Yami looked at Kaiba as he said the next sentence.

"Well Aibou I'm sure he would be more than happy to bring me home tonight."

Seto looked at Yami and interrupted his and Yugi's conversation.

"Yami you are more than welcome to stay here tonight and I will take you home tomorrow."

Still shocked by how Kaiba was acting Yami told Yugi he would stay tonight and come home tomorrow as soon as he could.

"Alright Yami get some rest and I will see you when you get home and then we can spend the day together." Yugi said.

"That sounds great Aibou. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Yami."

"Good night."

With that they both hung up and Yami handed the phone back to Seto who had never left the spot beside the bed the whole time Yami was on the phone.

"Thank you again Kaiba for saving me. I hate to think what would have happened had you not shown up." Yami shuddered as he put his head down to look at the blue silk comforter.

"Don't think about it, you are fine now and I doubt those bastards will mess with you again." Seto said as he sat down beside Yami on the bed.

Yami noticed the bed sink and looked what had caused it. He stared into sapphire eyes. They sat there for awhile just staring into each others eyes then Seto broke the moment when he turned and stood up.

"Yami you better get some rest it is midnight and I too am tired." Kaiba spoke back still turned.

"Yes, thank you again Kaiba."

"Please call me Seto, Good night Yami."

"Good night Ka…Seto."

Seto closed the door with a smile on his face and went to make sure Mokuba was in bed and not up playing video games.

After checking on Mokuba he decided to go to bed. He walked in his room and laid on the huge king size bed and closed his eyes. All he could think of was Yami and it was bothering him. After a restless hour and a half Seto finally was able to fall into a dream filled sleep.

Yami was pacing in his chambers when a knock came on the door.

"Enter!" Yami barked as he turned to see two of his guards enter and immediately bowed to the pharaoh and did not move until he spoke.

"Report." Yami said in a stern voice as he removed his purple cape and laid it across the high back chair at his desk.

"My Pharaoh, we have posted guards around the palace, but the shadows are all around and evil is everywhere." The first guard spoke.

"Pharaoh we need more help only you can save your people and us." The older of the two guards spoke with a desperate voice.

Yami raised his hand and motioned toward the door. "Please leave me now I must think of what to do about this."

The guards bowed and left the room. Yami sat on his bed with his head in his hands holding back the tears that threatened. He was the Pharaoh for Ra sake he was not going to break down and cry like a coward.

Seto stood in the doorway as the guards left and stood in the doorway watching his love.

He walked over and embraced Yami as tears began to form in the priests' eyes. Yami pushed farther into his chest as the tears finally fell. Seto couldn't speak his voice had failed him so he sat crying and ran his hands through his loves hair.

Yami looked up and his crimson eyes held deep sadness.

"I will always love you my priest." Then he placed his head on Seth's chest.

"I will always love you as well my Pharaoh, forever." Seth said as more tears fell.

Seto awoke with tears in his eyes; he sighed and sat up on the black leather couch that was in his office.

"Yami what happened to us?" he silently asked himself. He stood and stretched deciding to go check on Yami.

Please Review I would really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I appreciate it so much and am glad that you all like it. It actually makes me want to continue with my story.

From the bottom of my heart I thank you all with all the kind words and encouragement.

Now on with the fic

Chapter Five

He watched Seth standing at his balcony watching the sunset. He walked up and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"What are you doing love?"

Seth whirled around looking down. "Atemu" he breathed. "Why?"

"I am the pharaoh and holder of the millennium puzzle I must stop this war between man and the shadows."

Seth looked down at the floor.

"Atemu…..you will die though, if you go through with this."

Atemu put his hand under Seth's chin and raised his head to look at him.

"My love, we will be together again. Maybe not in this life, but we will be together." Atemu said as he leaned in to claim Seth's lips in a soft tender kiss.

"Please Seth be strong when it is time for me to part. I want you to be the pharaoh as I know you will treat the people as I do."

"Atemu I….I can't live without you and I could never be as great as pharaoh as you. There has to be another way we can put an end to this war."

The Pharaoh bowed his head and spoke with a whisper.

"My Priest, my love you must go on for me. I will always be with you in your memories and your heart."

Then all went black

Seto walked in to see Yami sweating and breathing hard. Worried he sat down on the bed and tried to wake him.

"Yami." He whispered as he shook him lightly. Still nothing.

"Yami wake up." He spoke a little louder this time and got the reaction he wanted. Crimson eyes opened and saw Seto staring at him.

"Bad dream?" Seto asked still close to Yami.

"Yeah, but I am fine now."

Seto looked at Yami and started to get up when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and saw a hand on his shirt. He turned to look at Yami whose eyes were puffy and dark circles under the normally flawless face.

"Please Seto will you stay with me?" Yami asked with pleading eyes.

Seto looked at Yami for a brief moment before he climbed into the bed, lay down and pulled Yami toward him. Yami laid his head on Seto's chest and soon fell into a deep sleep as he listened to the heart beat.

Seto looked down at Yami taking in his beauty. He rubbed Yami's back and took in the scent of his hair, a wonderful cinnamon smell and he too fell asleep with his angel in his arms.

Yami awoke and looked out the window to see it was still snowing, he looked to the spot beside him and he wondered if it was all a dream. Seto was holding him and they both slept. Shaking the memory out of his head, he stood and made his way to the bathroom. Yami looked at his reflection in the mirror. He noticed the gash on the side of his face and neck. He splashed water in his face then walked out and made his way downstairs.

Seto was pouring himself a cup of coffee as Yami entered the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Seto asked as he took notice of the other presence in the room.

"Yes, thank you." Yami replied as he sat down at the table.

Seto sat the cup in front of Yami then scooted the sugar and creamer across the table. Seto sat at the other end of the table, he noticed how regal Yami looked even if his hair was messy and how tired he looked. 'Oh Kami, he is beautiful.'

"Seto thank you again for all that you have done."

"You can quite thanking me, I'm just glad you are alright."

Yami looked down at his coffee. He had feelings for Seto, but kept reminding himself it was not his priest he once loved so long ago. He was the same person he was, the pharaoh, but Seto was not. Yami stood up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"I think I should get back home and see Yugi." Yami said his back still turned to Seto.

"Let me grab my coat then we can go."

"Alright."

The ride home was quiet and seemed to take forever in Yami's mind. Once they pulled up to the game shop Yami got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow at work." Yami spoke.

"Alright take care of yourself, if you need anything just call." Seto said as he noticed how distant Yami looked.

"I will be fine Seto, but if I need to talk I will call you."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Yami walked into the games shop and shut the door behind him. Seto drove off still worried about the pharaoh.

"Yugi I'm home!" Yami yelled when he didn't see his Aibou in the kitchen or living room. He heard running sown the stairs and then was pulled into a death grip.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled as he held on to his dark.

"I was so worried about you, are you sure you are okay? You look tired come in and lay down on the couch." Yugi was talking a mile a minute as he dragged Yami to the couch and pushed him down.

"Aibou I'm alright really." Yami chuckled as he tried to sit up while Yugi was holding him down.

"I would like to take a shower though." Yami finally was able to sit up with his lighter half in his lap.

"Once you're done though you need to come down here and rest." Yugi tried a stern look, but to no avail.

"Yes Aibou I will." Yami still laughing went up the stairs to take a shower.

Yami made his way down the stairs about an hour later wearing a long sleeve crimson shirt that matched his eyes, black leather pants, as always two belts, arm bands and his belt choker.

He noticed that the whole gang was there even Bakura.

"Hello Tomb robber." Yami nodded to the white hair thief.

"Pharaoh." He stated as he looked up at Yami. He noticed that the pharaoh looked pale and acted nothing like he would usually. No insults, not even any spite in the greeting. Bakura motioned for Yami to come sit by him. Yami hesitated but went to sit next to the thief.

"Pharaoh what is wrong, you need to quit sulking it is just not royal like." Bakura said trying to mask his concern the best he could. It must have worked because Yami looked at him with narrowed crimson eyes.

"You know nothing about what is going on, tomb robber." Yami hissed out as he got up to go find Yugi. Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch.

"It's the priest isn't it?"

Yami's eyes went wide and Bakura noticed this.

"So it is your priest."

"Bakura stop, he is no longer my priest or my love." Yami said while sighing.

"Pharaoh you still love him and that will never change and I'm sure deep down he loves you as well."

Yami looked at Bakura shocked that he even would care.

"I will never know because I will never voice this love I have for him."

Bakura sighed and looked once more at Yami.

"Baka Pharaoh."

"Same to you tomb robber" Yami stood up and went to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

Yugi and Jou were dueling while Anzu, Ryou, and Honda watched as Yugi beat Jou again.

"Man five times in a row. Come on Yuge one more time and dis time I will beat ya." Jou said as he shuffled his cards.

"Jou, give up man Yuge is the second king of games." Honda said earning a stern look from Jou.

"Yeah, five times in an hour. You can't beat Yugi." Ryou said as he leaned against Bakura.

Yami stood and watched as his Aibou sat and talked with his friends.

"Hey Yami come and join us." Anzu waved.

Yami walked over and stood beside his Aibou.

"Hey Yam's wanna duel?" Jou asked.

"Jou, Yugi beat you five times and besides if you can't beat Yugi you can't defeat me." Yami said with a smirk.

"Man I will beat both of ya one day." Jou said as the others laughed.

"Fine Jou let's duel." Yami sat down at the table and pulled out his duel deck. When he got his own body he put together his own deck that rivaled even Yugi's.

The time passed quickly as Yami and Jou's duel went on. Everybody even Bakura was watching as Jou got his butt kicked not once but three times and then Yami dueled Yugi and beat him four times.

After everybody talked and joked around they all left leaving Yugi and Yami to relax at home.

"So Yami how do you feel?"

"Tired Aibou, but other than that alright." Yami walked over to the couch handing Yugi a cup of hot chocolate and he sat down with one as well.

Yugi took notice of all the cuts and bruises on his dark and put a gentle hand to his cheek. Yami winced but didn't move as Yugi stroked his cheek and moved a blonde bang away to notice the gash near his hair line.

"Oh Yami, I'm worried about you. Usually you can handle fights." Yugi frowned as his amethyst eyes started to tear up.

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

"Aibou…"

"Yami you can tell me."

"It's just….I haven't been feeling so well lately and you know how that affects my shadow magic." Yami said as he looked away from Yugi.

"Are you sure that is all?" Amethyst eyes pleading.

"Yes Aibou." Yami looked at the clock and saw it was midnight.

"Well we need to go to bed, you have school and I have to work." Yami hated that he was keeping Yugi from his problems, but his hikari had a lot to worry about but just him.

They both walked upstairs holding hands. Yami tucked Yugi in after he got his pajamas on and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Aibou."

"Goodnight Yami."

Yami walked out leaving the door cracked a little and went to his room.

Yugi laid in bed looking up at the ceiling worried about his dark and hoped that everything would be okay. He rolled over and closed his eyes as he let the tears fall and roll down his face.

Yami lay in his bed and found sleep was not coming easy. He stared out the window and watched what few stars there were twinkle and fade. He then sat up and pulled some sleeping pills out of his nightstand and took them. Thirty minutes later he finally fell asleep dreaming of nothing.

The first in many nights.

Please Review and tell me what ya think


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

Note: I am posting this chapter a little earlier than I expected. I will not be able to update for the next few days due to my work schedule. I hope to have the next chapter posted early next week. Again sorry.

Again Thanks to everyone who reviewed it makes me so happy to hear someone actually likes my story.

Chapter Six

Yami sat at his desk going over some new modifications for the new duel disk that rivaled the one in battle city. He placed it on his arm; it looked almost exactly the same except a little smaller and instead of the trademark silver it was black. He placed his deck in the holder and pulled his top card.

"Dark Magician Girl!" She appeared in a more solid looking holographic form and much more detailed.

"Dark Magician!" He pulled his next card and the magician appeared next to the Dark Magician Girl.

Yami looked at them both.

"Mahaado….Mana." He whispered as he saw his two loyal priests and friends.

They looked at him with sadness in their eyes. He stared at them for a while then pulled the cards off the slots and put them back in his deck.

'Just my imagination.' Yami thought as he set the deck on his desk. Just as he sat down in his high back chair the phone rang.

"Yami Motou."

"Yami its Seto, how is the new duel disk coming along?"

"Great, the graphics are awesome and a lot more detailed."

"Wonderful, bring two with you to the duel arena and we'll try them out. You know make sure all the bugs are worked out."

"When do you want to meet there?"

"Now."

"Alright see you in ten minutes." With that Yami hung up the phone. All he wanted to do was avoid seeing the CEO today, but things don't always go the way you want.

He stood and grabbed two duel disks and started toward the arena.

'Well at least I will get to beat Kaiba in a duel that always makes me feel better.' Yami smirked at the thought as he walked up to the entrance of the arena.

"Are you ready to lose Yami?" Seto smirked as he approached.

"Haven't you learned anything Kaiba? I never lose." Yami sighed as he ran a hand through his tri colored hair.

"Seto, Please call me Seto."

Yami looked at the CEO and handed him a duel disk. They both placed the disks on their left arms and then placed their decks in the designated slot.

They both dueled their hardest and Seto was astonished to see how real the monsters looked. Yami once again pulled off yet another win as he destroyed Seto's Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto looked at Yami who had his trademark smirk on his face. He had lost again, but he didn't really mind since Yami was the only duelist to ever be a worthy opponent.

"How about we go and get some coffee?" Seto asked as he walked back over to Yami.

"Well….sure why not." Yami shrugged.

"Great." Seto grabbed Yami's hand and drug him out of the arena. Yami was blushing the whole way towards the entrance of Kaiba Corp and Seto smiling to himself.

At the coffee shop the two sat down and the waitress walked up.

"What can I get for you gentlemen today?"

"Vanilla latte, medium." Seto said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Mocha latte, large." Yami said as he went to get his wallet.

"Yami don't worry I'm buying."

"But…"

"No buts I invited you so don't argue." Seto said as he handed the waitress a fifty.

"Keep the change." He smiled up at the lady.

"Thank you, sir I will be right back with your coffees." She walked over behind the counter and started on their drinks.

"So Yami the duel disks seem to be working out very well and they seem to not have any bugs in the system. Do you think that they will be ready for distribution by Christmas?" Seto said trying to make small talk.

"Yes, they should be out next week."

"Yami, you will be getting a nice bonus this year for all the things you have accomplished." Before Yami could reply the waitress showed up with their drinks.

"Yami I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?" Seto asked then took a sip of his coffee.

Yami about choked and looked at Seto with one eyebrow raised.

"I mean….umm…" Kaiba mumbled.

'Is Kaiba blushing?' Yami thought amused.

'Maybe this day is going to be good after all.' Yami then decided to answer Seto's question.

"Seto I would very much like to have dinner with you."

"Well then….how about tonight after work we will go back to my place and I will cook an Italian dish."

"Seto you cook." Yami said amazed.

"Yeah I actually cook all the time it relaxes me." Seto said with a smirk.

"Well we should get back I have two reports I need to get finished before I leave today." Yami said as he stood up.

Seto stood and both walked to the door and as they stepped out onto the street Seto took Yami's hand in his. Yami looked at Seto with wide crimson eyes.

"So you don't fall it is really icy out." Seto offered an explanation.

They walked to the car and drove to Kaiba Corp both content with each others company.

/ Aibou / Yami said through their mind link

\Hey Yami \ Yugi answered

/ What are you doing/

\ Just getting out of history class \ Yugi made a face and sent Yami a digested vibe.

/ That bad, huh/

\ They never mention you as a Pharaoh by name they just call you the nameless Pharaoh, but they do say that you were a great king. \

/ Aibou you know that only you and your friends know my true name as it was erased from all Egyptian tablets / Yami shook his head.

\ I know but it still makes me mad. I wanted to jump up and say your name.\

/ Hikari you would have gotten in trouble if you did that. /

\ I know \

/ Anyway, I will not be home till later I'm going out. /

\ With who? \

/ Seto /

\... Kaiba! \ Yugi screamed as Yami shut his eyes tight at the shrill voice in his head.

/ Aibou you don't have to yell. /

\ But Yami its Kaiba. \

/ I know, I will be home later/

\ Alright have fun. \

Yugi and Yami both broke the link and Yugi smiled.

'Maybe Yami and Kaiba have become more than just friends.' He continued to smile as he met up with Jou and Anzu and walked to their next class.

Please review and tell me what ya think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

I did have time to do one more chapter while I was at work. So I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for reviewing. Val

Chapter Seven

Seto turned off his laptop and placed it in its holder then made his way to Yami's office. He stepped out of the elevator and hesitated at Yami's door.

'Come on Seto what are you waiting for.' He thought as he held his hand at the door. He then finally knocked.

"Come in!" The familiar proud voice spoke.

Seto stepped in and Yami was typing away on his laptop. Seto smiled as he remembered how many computers and laptops Yami sent to the shadow realm before he finally got the hang of it.

Yami still didn't look up so Seto took it upon himself to make his presence known. He snuck up behind Yami, got right next to his ear and spoke.

"So are you ready for our date?" He spoke softly. Yami jumped and almost fell out of his chair.

"Baka! Don't do that you're going to give me a heart attack!" Yami fumed.

Seto just laughed and Yami gave him his most evil glare.

Yami grabbed his coat and walked with Seto to his car. Neither of them noticed a certain tomb robber in the shadows smiling.

"Pharaoh and Priest together again, maybe this time it will all work out." Bakura whispered to himself remembering those terrible and fateful days of the past that even brought tears to his eyes.

Seto and Yami arrived at the Kaiba mansion to be greeted by Mokuba.

"Hey nii-sama!" Mokuba hugged Seto.

"Hey Yami! What are you doing here?"

"Mokuba, Yami is here for dinner so go set the table while I whip something up."

Yami helped Mokuba set the table, and then Yami headed toward the kitchen to see if Seto needed any help with dinner. Mokuba made his way toward the living room to watch TV.

"Need any help?"

"Can you make salad?"

"Of course." Yami smiled.

"The great and mighty pharaoh can cook." Seto smirked as he made the comment.

"Ex-Pharaoh and yes I've made dinner for Yugi and me many times." Yami said as he started dicing the tomato.

Seto looked at Yami and noticed how his mood was getting better. He was also amazed that Yami had made the salad in record time and was now working on the salad dressing.

Yami had finished with the dressing and was looking at Seto's many wines. Seto took notice of this.

"You may pick any wine you want."

"What are we having?"

"Chicken fettuccini alfredo. Why?"

"Then we will have red wine." Yami pulled down a bottle and grabbed two glassed. He popped the cork and poured Seto and him a glass.

Seto quirked and eyebrow as Yami sniffed then took a sip.

"Mmm. Wonderful." Yami stated as he handed Seto a glass.

Seto took a sip.

"You definitely have good taste."

"Of course I was a Pharaoh." Yami smirked as he took another sip.

Thirty minutes later Seto, Mokuba, and Yami sat at the table and talked about school and work as they ate.

"Hey Seto and Yami are you two going to enter the Duel Monsters tournament that you are holding next year?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba you know Yami and I are retired." Seto stated as he took a sip of wine.

"Besides it's someone else's turn to win." Yami stated.

"Well you two should still make an appearance and duel each other once more." Mokuba said as he took a huge bite of salad.

"We'll see only if Yami agrees." Seto looked at his former rival who had just put down his empty wine glass.

"Why not, it would be fun to duel in the arena with a lot of screaming fans." Yami said as he looked at Seto.

"Yeah the two greatest rivals and duelists, it would be great publicity for Kaiba Corp and the new duel disks." Seto agreed.

Mokuba jumped in.

"Plus it was really sad when you two quit and a lot of people were disappointed to see you two retire."

"Mokuba it gives other people a chance to become the next king of games." Yami looked at Mokuba.

Seto looked at Yami and spoke up.

"There is only one true king of games, Yami." Seto smiled as he addressed the pharaoh.

Yami smiled at this as he looked into Seto's sapphire eyes.

"Yes, but there will be only one person who will ever be worthy enough to challenge me and who has earned a great deal of my respect."

Seto smiled a real smile and both Mokuba and Yami noticed this.

Mokuba yawned and he stood from the table.

"Well, I'm really tired so I think I will go and get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Yami."

"Good night Mokuba." Yami smiled

"Night nii-sama." Mokuba hugged Seto.

"Good night." Seto ruffled his hair.

Mokuba made his way upstairs and smiled. His brother was happy, truly happy for once in many years and he had Yami to thank for that.

Seto looked at Yami and smiled.

"That is how we will start off the new tournament. You and I will duel using the new duel disks."

Yami smiled and nodded and for once in a long time everything seemed it would all turn out good.

After they finished with dinner, they went to the living room and talked. They spoke about everything you could possibly think of ranging from the past to duel monsters. Yami stood up and stumbled a little trying not to fall over the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked trying hard no to slur his words.

"I need to get going I told Aibou I would be home tonight." Yami slurred out.

Seto not to gracefully stumble off the couch and toward Yami.

"I'll call Yugi and let him know you are staying the night. I am not going to drive and you can barely stand up let alone walk."

Yami pondered this as he stood with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Alright I'll stay but I will call Yugi." Yami turned a little too quickly as he became dizzy and fell to the floor.

"On second thought maybe you should call Yugi." Yami said as he sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Seto tried to stop laughing long enough to dial the number, but finally managed to get it right after three wrong numbers later.

"Hello."

"Yugi!"

"Kaiba is that you?" Yugi asked a little skeptical.

"Yep."

"Umm, what do you need?"

"Yami is…." CRASH.

"Kaiba what is going on?" Yugi asked a little concerned from all the noise he was hearing in the background.

"Huh, Oh Yami is banishing wine bottles to the shadow realm."

"Why is he doing that?"

"Well umm…he's….cleaning."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe?" Seto smirked

"How much did you drink?" Yugi asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"Just a little."

"AIBOU!" Yami yelled as he grabbed the phone from Seto.

"Yami, truthfully how much did you drink and don't tell me a little."

Yami paused as he looked at Seto who just stared back.

"Yami. Hello."

"Four maybe five bottles of wine." Yami slurred out.

Yugi shook his head not knowing which was worse a drunk yami or a sugar high yami.

"Are you staying there tonight?"

"If it's alright with you Aibou."

"Yeah, its fine Yami I just don't want you walking home in the state you are in."

"Okay Aibou see you tomorrow sometime."

"Night Yami."

"Night Aibou."

Yugi hung up and glanced at Ryou who was sitting beside him.

"Well what happened?" Ryou asked.

Before Yugi could answer Bakura came walking out of the kitchen.

"The Pharaoh and the Priest have finally got back together after all these millennia."

Ryou looked at his yami and then back at Yugi who was smiling and nodding that Bakura was correct.

"I'm glad too. He seems a lot happier now." Yugi stated as he looked at Ryou and Bakura.

"So what did Yami say?" Ryou asked.

"Not much really I think he was to busy banishing wine bottles to the shadow realm. He was really tipsy."

Bakura rolled off the couch laughing as he pictured the Pharaoh doing that since he has seen him do it before in Egypt.

Ryou and Yugi looked over at Bakura who was still laughing on the floor. The two hikari's shook their heads and continued playing their video game.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references

Warning: Yaoi

Chapter Eight

Yami lay sprawled out on the couch while Seto sat on the floor leaning up against the couch watching the news.

"Yami?"

"Hm."

"Why did you quit dueling?" Seto asked still watching the news.

"It was time. I did what I needed to do." Yami stated while sending pieces of popcorn to the shadow realm.

Seto turned to look at Yami.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but now I'm more content in watching Yugi and his friends. I still duel for fun just not in tournaments." Yami looked at Seto and smiled a faint smile.

"Why?" Yami asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I miss it, you know getting up and feeling your adrenaline pumping and listening to all the fans and watching you."

Yami sat up still staring at Seto.

Seto stood and sat on the couch taking Yami's hand in his,

"Seto…."

"You were always confident at a duel no matter what the odds where. The look you always had in your eyes, the smirk that graced your lips."

Before Seto knew what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his lips to Yami's in a tender kiss.

Shocked Yami just sat there wide eyed. Seto pushed his tongue to Yami's lips wanting to taste him. Yami obliged and parted his lips.

Seto was exploring Yami's mouth when he decided to kiss back. Seto pushed Yami down into the couch, tongues fighting for dominance.

Seto's hand started unbuttoning Yami's black dress shirt. The contact of skin on skin caused Yami to buck up arousals touching. Yami moved his hand down and fumbled with Seto's pants wishing that the leather ones he wore were not so constricting. Finally he got the pants undone and pulled them off with Seto's help.

Seto's mouth explored Yami's body starting with his neck and moving down to the exposed chest.

"By Kami you are so gorgeous." Seto breathed as he moved down to Yami's stomach then back up to his chest. Yami hissed in pleasure as Seto nipped and pulled at his left nipple. Hearing the moans escape from his lover sent shivers through the CEO. He undid the leather pants and pulled them off noticing Yami didn't wear any underwear. He gripped Yami's length and stroked it gently. Yami gasped as his hands grabbed the couch cushion for support.

"Seto…" He breathed.

Seto then kissed his way down the stomach and then took his loves length in his mouth. Slowly he inched his way down holding Yami's hips down. Yami moaned and laced his fingers in the brown locks of his love.

"Seto…Oh Ra." Yami breathed.

Seto looked up into lust filled crimson eyes. Seto got up and went to the bathroom and a few seconds later came back to the couch. Yami noticed the little vile in his hands as he undid the lid and coated his fingers with the lavender scented oil and places a finger into Yami's entrance.

Yami moaned at the intrusion but was cut off as Seto claimed his lips in a heated kiss. He then added a second finger causing Yami to buck his hips. Seto prepared his love with a scissor motion and then added the third finger spreading Yami more.

Yami was dragging his nails down Seto's back as he continued the scissoring motion.

Seto sat up and Yami watched as he coated his length with the oil. He then leaned down and positioned himself between Yami's legs. Yami gasped and felt the tears in his eyes as Seto entered him.

He was in heaven as he continued to slowly enter his love. He kissed the tears away and stayed still once he had buried himself to the hilt.

Yami opened his eyes and moved his hips to let his lover know that he was ready.

Seto moved slowly at first moaning with each thrust.

"Faster." Yami breathed.

Seto then began to pound his love harder and harder with each thrust, Yami moaning in pleasure. Seto grabbed Yami's neglected length and began to pump in rhythm with each thrust.

"Set…..Ahh….Ra!" Yami screamed as he released his essence on Seto's stomach and not to long after Seto too found his release.

They both laid there breathing hard and Seto still holding Yami, who laid under him sweating. He looked into clouded crimson eyes as he kissed Yami's bruised lips.

Seto covered them both with a blanket as they cuddled together and let sleep claim them. One still remained awake though.

Seto looked down at the sleeping form of his lover taking in every feature as he ran his hand through the tri colored spikes.

"I love you, my Pharaoh." He whispered then kissed Yami's cheek and soon he fell asleep listening to the light breaths of his love.

It was early in the morning as Mokuba made his way downstairs. Noticing the TV was still on he went over to grab the remote off the coffee table. He then noticed two figures on the couch together. He took a closer look and noticed that it was Seto and Yami. He smiled as he turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to grab breakfast and his lunch for school. He walked back toward the living room and took one more glance at the pair as he turned and headed out the door for school. He smiled to himself knowing that his brother finally found someone to love.

Sorry so short next chapter will be longer

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references in my story.

Chapter Nine

Seto awoke and looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was ten in the morning. He tried to sit up but noticed something was holding him down. He lifted up the blanket and noticed messy tri colored hair, and then last nights events played in his mind.

He tried to get up without disturbing Yami so he sat up and slowly made his way over to the back of the couch. Yami mumbled something and curled up hugging the blanket closer to him. Seto smiled and went to get ready for work.

Thirty minutes later he walked back downstairs. Yami was still asleep as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Seto smiled down at his love as he brushed the blonde bangs out of Yami's face.

Seto walked over to the kitchen counter and wrote a note for Yami. He grabbed his trench coat and keys as he walked out the door to head toward Kaiba Corp.

Yami opened his eyes and noticed that he was on Seto's couch. He sat up and grabbed his head.

"I forgot how bad hangovers can be." He mumbled as he grabbed his pants that had been tossed over the back of the couch. Slipping them on he made his way to the kitchen to find anything to help get rid of his headache. He grabbed a bottle of pills out of the cabinet and took two. He then noticed the note on the marble counter.

Yami,

Went to work. You get the day off to rest. Make yourself at home. Call you later.

Seto

Yami made his way to the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. He sat down and smiled.

/ Aibou /

Yami Yugi smiled Have fun?

/ What/

Never mind, are you at work?

/ No, Seto gave me the day off. /

Oh, class is cut short today due to the snow so I will be home after this period.

/ I'll be over just let me take a shower. /

Alright, see ya.

/ Bye Aibou. /

Yugi made his way into the game shop and turned on the TV to see how bad the snow storm was supposed to get.

"Man, it's supposed to snow all week and at least ten inches tonight." He sighed as he sat down.

"I hope jii-chan will make it back in time for Christmas."

"Aibou!"

"In the living room Yami!"

Yami walked in and sat beside his hikari. "So how much snow are we supposed to get?"

"They say we could get at least ten inches to a foot by morning. I just hope jii-chan can make it home with all this terrible weather."

"I'm sure it will let up by then, besides you always have me." Yami smirked as he put his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled up at his dark.

"You're welcome Aibou."

"So how was your night at Kaiba's?"

Yami turned as red as a tomato. "Well it was….eventful."

"So are you two together now?" Yugi asked noticing his darkness blush.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Yami turned his face away from his hikari.

"Well I'm happy for you!" Yugi smiled as he grabbed Yami around the waist.

"You are?" Yami confused by his hikari's actions.

"Yeah you seem very happy now instead of being sad like you where a few weeks ago."

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi closer. "Yes Aibou I am very happy now."

Seto sat in his office going through old duel clippings from Battle City. He smiled when he came across a picture of Yami with his trademark smirk and arms folded over his chest. Then he noticed another picture from the last tournament that Kaiba Corp held.

It was of Yami and himself standing together at the end of the tournament. Some of the journalists there covering the duel wanted a picture of the two famous duelists standing together.

Seto wearing his black turtle neck, black leather pants and his white and silver trench coat. Yami was wearing a crimson turtle neck, black leather pants and a black trench coat and of course his two belts that hung loosely around his waist. Both had their duel disks still on and both were smirking at the camera.

Yugi had told the reporters that Yami was his older brother from Egypt and that it was in fact Yami that had dueled in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Yami was shocked that Yugi had told them that, but Yugi had said that he would have plenty of times to duel. He knew that this was going to be Yami's last tournament.

Yugi was sure to become the nest king of games since he and Yami dueled so much alike.

Seto looked through some more pictures of the last tournament and the last picture was Yami smiling and Yugi right beside him. He smiled at the reason this picture was taken. Mokuba wanted a picture to put on the website that had all of the duel tournaments on it. Seto had lost to Yami right after this picture was taken, but he really didn't mind since Yami was the only duelist to ever beat him in an honorable duel anyway.

Seto leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was in love and had been for sometime, that is why he hired Yami after all. Not only did he work hard, but he also wanted to get closer to his former rival. He reached for the phone he needed, no, wanted to call Yami.

Yami sat on the couch watching Yugi and Jou duel when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yami, its Seto. I was wondering if you would like to come over again tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Great I will pick you up at seven, be ready."

"Alright."

"Bye Yami."

"Bye." Yami hung up the phone and sat it on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked as he played a trap card.

"Seto."

"Kaiba!" Jou yelled. "Why is he calling you?"

"Well I do work for him Jou." Yami stated.

"Oh yeah." Jou said as he concentrated on his next move.

"Yugi, Seto is coming over later to pick me up. Will you be okay here tonight?" Yami asked his light.

"Yeah it's fine. Jou is staying the night since school was already cancelled for tomorrow and we are going Christmas chopping."

"Wait…Yami are you and Kaiba…….you know?" Jou asked looking shocked.

"Well Jou you see Seto and I were together when I was Pharaoh and he was my High Priest, so yeah I guess we are."

Jou looked between Yami and Yugi. "Yuge, you're okay wit dis?"

"Yeah, I mean Yami's really happy and that makes me happy."

Jou then looked at Yami and saw a true smile. It seemed like it had been ages since he saw the Pharaoh smile.

"Well then I'm happy for ya Yam's." Jou smiled and gave thumbs up.

"Jou, I win." Yugi said as he played his final card. Jou looked at Yugi then pouted as he tossed his three remaining cards in his hand on the table.

"Aibou I'm going to take a nap before Seto arrives." Yami said as he got off the couch.

"Alright." Yugi waved as Yami made his way to the stairs. He smiled and waived back at his hikari.

"Yuge, best two outta three." Jou said as he shuffled his cards.

"You're on!"

Yami smiled as he walked up the stairs. He walked in his room and lay on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Atemu stood outside of the palace looking at the dark figures terrorizing the city. The shadows had been gaining power over the years and finally released. Crimson eyes scanned the solemn faces of his priests and advisor. One was missing though, his High Priest. Seth was not among them. He turned his gaze up to the night sky, but there were no stars only blackness.

'Well this is where it ends then.' He thought as a tear slid down his cheek. He stepped forward and placed his hands around his puzzle.

"Goodbye my friends, I will miss you all, but know everybody who has passed have not died in vain and I will see to that." Atemu turned to see tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

"I will put a stop to this and sacrifice myself so that the people of Egypt and all of you can and will live long and happy lives." Atemu turned and stared at the shadows and their leader Bakura followed by Zorc. He began to chant and the puzzle let off a blinding light.

"ATEMU!"

Atemu's eyes snapped open, 'that voice, my love.'

Seto ran up and embraced the Pharaoh as the other priests gasped.

"Atemu, my love please don't do this there must be another way." Seth pleaded his lips near Atemu's ear.

"Seth." The Pharaoh paused as tears started to fall from his eyes. "There is no other way believe me I have looked in many scrolls and in the sacred tablets. This is something I must do."

Tears fell from Seth's eyes as he stared at pain and sorrow filled crimson eyes. "Atemu, my Pharaoh, my love please…" Seth embraced him as they both cried for each other.

"My priest you will always be in my heart and we will be together again, I promise. Remember me and our love for that will get you through."

"I will always love you and could never forget you, my love."

"Seth I am sorry but I must part with you now where you cannot follow. I love you with all my heart and soul. I am sorry my Priest."

"Atemu." Seth breathed

"Take care of our friends and the people of the city, Pharaoh." Atemu spoke softly cupping Seth's face.

They kissed one last time and Atemu turned around purple cape gracefully blowing around him as the wind picked up.

Seth watched with tear filled eyes as Atemu held the puzzle above his head and chanted. The shadows screamed as a bright gold light erupted from the millennium puzzle sweeping across the land.

Bakura grabbed his chest as he slid to the ground. 'So the Pharaoh is going to sacrifice himself.' He thought to himself as the millennium ring began to glow. 'Such a selfless act, maybe I was wrong.' Then his eyes rolled back in his head and his soul was incased in the ring. He fell to the ground dead. Zorc was also killed as the light ripped through his body and with Bakura no longer among the living had no power source to keep him alive.

As the light died down Atemu collapsed on the ground trembling at all the energy he had lost. He could feel his soul being torn from his body. He closed his eyes as the pain engulfed him. He heard the cheers and knew he must have defeated the shadows, but at what price.

"Atemu!" Seth screamed as he ran and kneeled down embracing the Pharaohs lithe body.

"Oh Ra….please don't leave." Seth begged as he placed his lips to Atemu's.

"I am sorry. I love you, Seth." Atemu could feel the blood rising up his throat.

Seth kissed Atemu again and could taste the blood that trickled out of the corner of Atemu's mouth.

Seth heard Atemu gasp and he pulled back to look at his love. He wiped the tears from his Pharaoh's eyes not caring about the ones that fell from his.

Yami gave a gurgled breath as his eyes rolled back and he fell limp into the priest's arms. There was a loud crack and the puzzle broke into many pieces as the Pharaoh took his last breath.

"Atemu….NO ATEMU!" Seth screamed as he hugged his love closer to him. The Pharaoh, his one true love had passed on to the afterlife. He realized then that his heart had broken and never again be healed no matter what he did.

Yami sat straight up in bed as he felt hot tears on his cheeks. 'So that was how it all ended.' He thought as he looked at the clock. It was 5:00pm he had about an hour before Seto arrived. He slipped out of the bed and to get changed, he wondered if Seto remembered anything about their past. If so he hoped that the memory of his death was one thing Seto didn't remember.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references.

Thank You to all the wonderful people who reviewed especialy shining-tears who has been one of my most faithful reviewers! Thank You so much.

Now on with the fic

Chapter Ten

An hour and a half later Seto knocked on the door to the game shop.

"Hello Kaiba, Yami's upstairs hang on." Yugi said as he motioned for Seto to come in.

"YAMI! SETO'S HERE!" Yugi screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Aibou!" Yami exclaimed as he ran down the stairs.

"You two have fun and be careful." Yugi hugged Yami.

"We will be I'll take good care of him." Seto said as they exited the game shop hand in hand. Yugi smiled and waved as they got in the car.

"So where are we going?" Yami asked as he flipped through the radio stations trying to find something to listen to.

"Well I need to pick up one more thing for Mokuba for Christmas and also something for you. So we are going to stop by the mall real quick."

"Sounds good. I heard they have a new Egyptian store they just opened two weeks ago." Yami finally found a station with various types of trance music and stopped.

"Well, while I go get something for you, you could stop in there."

Yami smiled and nodded.

At the mall Yami and Seto parted ways to find something for each other. Yami walked into the Egyptian store and looked around to get and idea of what to get his love. He stopped when something shiny caught his eye.

"Oh Ra it looks just like the ring I gave Seth three millennia ago." He gasped.

He asked the clerk to see the ring. He held it up to his crimson eyes and studied it more closely. A silver band with sapphire blue stones in the top. It was an exact replica of the ring he had given his high priest.

"Excuse me miss, but could I get this and also have it engraved?" Yami asked.

"Sure." She took the ring and sat it down on a cloth so not to scratch it.

"Would you like it engraved in hieroglyphics?" She asked as she pulled out a book.

"Yes."

"You have picked a very unique ring, sir." She stated

"Oh, how is that?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

"This ring was made to look like the ring that a great Pharaoh gave to his high priest as a token of their love."

Yami looked at her. "What was this Pharaoh's name?"

"No one knows he is just called the nameless pharaoh."

Yami smiled as he grabbed his wallet.

"Okay, so what would you like it to say?" She asked fumbling through the book.

Yami took the piece of paper and pen and began to write. The lady looked on in shock as he wrote a few characters in Egyptian.

"Here just engrave what this paper says, exactly." Yami said as he handed her the paper and pen.

"Alright sir, it will be ready in two days." She smiled as she put the paper and the ring together

After Yami paid he walked out and went to the food court to wait for Seto. Half an hour later Seto walked up.

"Are you ready to go?" Seto smiled at his love.

"Yeah, wow you have a lot of bags. Need any help?" Yami asked.

Seto handed Yami three bags as they walked out of the mall to go and enjoy a peaceful night at Seto's mansion.

At the Kaiba mansion Seto and Yami helped each other wrap presents and placed them neatly under the tree.

"You know I got the best present ever." Seto said as Yami curled up closer to him on the couch.

"What's that?" Yami asked

"You." Seto answered simply as he leaned over and gave him a kiss. They both cuddled under a huge blanket and watched the snow fall outside. Soon both fell asleep in each others arms.

He walked down a dimly lighted hallway to a small room. He glanced around and found what he had come to see. He walked over to the table with a white cloth covering a body that was laid there.

Seth inhaled as he pulled the cloth down and saw his love's lifeless body laying there.

He fell to his knees holding his loves hand as he cried.

"Why Atemu, I don't know what I am going to do with out you." He placed a soft kiss on cold lips. He sat there beside his love for minutes, hours he didn't know, but he hoped his love would open his eyes and say this was all a bad dream.

Seth wept as he stroked Atemu's hair and prayed that the gods would let them be together again. He stood and took a long look at his love's face then pulled the cloth to cover Atemu. He walked to the entrance and looked back one more time at the body of his love, for it would be the last time he saw him.

Seto awoke eyes wide and sweating as he looked around and noticed Yami beside him. Seto pulled him closer and closed his eyes.

'So Yami passed before me.' Tears starting to slip from his eyes as the image of Yami's or Atemu's lifeless body came rushing into his thoughts.

"I promise you Yami nothing like that will happen this time. I will protect and watch over you." Seto whispered as he drifted back to sleep with Yami alive and well in his arms.

Please Review

Sorry so short next chapter will be longer!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references.

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

Thank You

Chapter Eleven

A few days had passed and Yami, Yugi and Jou were getting ready to go to the mall to pick up some last minute gifts.

"Okay, so we are going to run in grab what we need and go." Yami said as he put on his thick black leather coat.

"Yep that's all then we will finish wrapping the rest of the presents." Yugi said.

"Come on ya guys let's go!" Jou said as he got into his car.

"Yami you can sit up front since you are taller than me." Yugi smiled as he jumped on his darks back.

"Thanks Aibou." Yami laughed as Yugi rode on his back the whole way to the car.

They arrived at the overly crowded mall.

They split up and ran through to pick up the gifts that had to be special ordered and a few last minute small gifts.

After about three hours they finally made it back to the car.

"That place was crazy!" Jou exclaimed as he slid into the driver's seat. Yugi slid in the back as Yami got into the front seat.

"Yeah you said it, this is the only thing bad about the Christmas holiday is the crowds." Yugi stated as he looked at his dark.

"Also all the crazy people." Yami smirked.

They pulled out of the parking garage and started to head back to the game shop. Snow was coming down hard and at least six more inches had fallen since they had been in the mall.

"Man, I've never seen it snow so much." Jou commented at the sight of all the falling snow.

"Just be careful Jou the roads look really bad." Yami pointed out.

"Don't worry Yam's I will be." Jou flashed a smile, his eyes never leaving the road.

They got on the highway and headed for Yugi and Yami's home. They listened to the songs on the radio and sang along with them as they made there way back to the game shop.

Yami fumbled with the velvety box that held the ring he got for Seto as they drove.

"Hey what's dat?" Jou questioned Yami glancing quickly at the box.

"A ring I got for Seto." Yami put the box back in his coat pocket.

"The one you said looked like the one you gave your high priest back in Ancient Egypt." Yugi spoke.

"Yep that's the one Aibou." Yami smiled at his hikari as he looked at him in the rear view mirror.

Jou took the exit that lead back to the game shop when he noticed headlights heading toward him.

"Oh shit, hang on guys!" Jou exclaimed as he tried to move out of the way, but the ice on the roads made it impossible as the car went out of control.

Yami noticed that the truck couldn't stop either and that it too had lost control.

"Brace ya'self!" Jou yelled as he threw his arms over his face.

'Shit the truck is going to hit their side!' Yami's mind screamed as he saw the truck sliding in the direction of the driver's side.

"Jou hit the gas!"

"What?"

"Damn it Jou just do it!" Yami screamed as he grabbed the steering wheel.

Jou slammed the gas pedal down as Yami jerked the wheel causing the car to spin so that his side was facing the truck.

Then as if in slow motion the truck hit the passenger side.

Yami felt the truck collide with his side and the cars frame give way with the force of the impact. He heard Yugi and Jou scream, but it sounded so far away.

He felt as though his body had been crushed and cried out in pain as he slumped forward like a rag doll. His head hit the windshield and he cried out once more as he felt his consciousness leaving him.

All he felt was immense pain and then all went black.

Yugi and Jou screamed as the car went spinning and hit the guard rail and came to an abrupt stop.

The truck that had hit them came to a stop when it hit the car. The man driving the truck got out and went over to the car to see if all the passengers were alright.

He looked into the driver side and saw that there were three teenagers in the car he quickly grabbed his cell phone and called for help.

Jou's eyes opened and he had a huge headache. He looked around and gasped at what he saw. Yami's head was on the dash and that his side of the car was smashed around him.

Blood trickled out of the corner of the Pharaoh's mouth and he had a huge gash causing his blonde bangs to have a reddish color.

"Jou, you okay?" Yugi whispered as he came out of the shock.

"Yeah Yuge." Jou whispered still staring at Yami.

Crimson eyes opened half lidded and they were darker than normal.

"Jou…Aibou…you…..okay?" Yami choked out as his eyes moved around looking for the two.

"Yeah Yami I'm fine." Jou said as he looked at the Pharaoh.

"Aibou?"

Yugi poked his head in between the two front seats and placed his hand in Yami's.

"I'm fine my dark, you saved us." Yugi whispered as tears slid down his cheeks as he took in the sight before him.

The man that was driving the truck opened the driver side door.

"Helps on the way, just hang on." He then continued to talk on his cell phone giving more detail of the three teenagers and where their location was.

Jou got out of his car and stood in the snow to let Yugi be closer to Yami. He knew the condition Yami was in wasn't good, but still hoped that he would make it.

He looked over to the man that was frantically talking on his cell phone. Then he looked at Yugi who was slowly getting out of the back and climbing into the front seat to be closer to Yami

Yugi slid into the drivers' seat and leaned as close to Yami as he could.

He took in the sight of his dark and all the blood that was on his face. He placed a hand gently on Yami's cheek and more tears came out as he heard Yami whimper.

"Oh Yami….why?" Yugi asked.

"It is and always… has been my duty to...protect you young one." Yami breathed harder with each passing word.

Yugi looked at his dark as he reached into his pocket very painfully and retrieved the velvet box that held Seto's ring.

"Aibou…..I want ...you to give this…..to Seto." He winced as he handed Yugi the dark blue velvet box.

"Yami what…" Yugi started to ask but was cut off by Yami squeezing his hand weakly.

"Tell him…I love him… and" Yami took a raspy breath. "That I'm…sorry." Yami had tears in his eyes as he looked at his hikari.

"Yami you're going to be okay. Help is on the way please hold on." Yugi pleaded as more tears ran down his face.

"Aibou I love…you always remember…that." Yami breathed as he closed his eyes.

"YAMI! NO YAMI PLEASE WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yugi screamed as he put his head on Yami's shoulder still holding his hand.

Jou looked on with tear filled eyes as he was at a lose of what to do. He stood and prayed that help would get here soon.

Within minutes the paramedics, firefighters and police were there. Jou looked up as he saw firefighters heading over. Two paramedics ran to the car and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders so they could get him out of the way so that they could try and get to Yami.

"NO PLEASE LET ME GO I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM!" Yugi screamed as the two paramedics dragged him out of the car.

"Come on we need to get to him and you can't be in there." One of the police said as he ran up to help with the young boy.

One of the policemen grabbed Yugi so that the paramedics could go tend to the boy still trapped in the car.

The paramedics ran over and tried to get to Yami only to realize that there was no way of getting him out of the car and they could not work on him in there.

"He's trapped!" One of the medics yelled at the firefighters.

Yugi dropped to his knees and Jou held the shaking form as the firemen brought the Jaws of Life over and began to rip the car apart so that Yami could be removed.

"Yami…he wasn't moving and….what if…he's…" Yugi cried unable to finish his sentence as he buried his face in Jou's chest.

Jou watched as they carefully pried the car apart so they would not harm Yami.

'Please for Yugi's sake let him be alright.' Jou thought as the held the shaking form of his friend.

They watched in fear hoping that Yami was going to be alright and that he would pull through this like he had so many times before.

Tear jerker I know. Poor Yami.

What is going to happen?

Please Review and I will let you find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references in this story.

Thanks to everyone that have reviewed!

Chapter Twelve

Seto sat in the living room with Mokuba as they watched TV. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and everybody was coming over to exchange gifts and hang out. Seto was about to get up and head to the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw the channel flash a breaking news bulletin. He sat down and turned it up so he could hear it.

"We are coming to you live from a horrible accident involving three teenagers here from Domino." A lady with burgundy hair and dark complexion spoke.

Seto looked at the report scanning the mess to get and idea of who it may be. He noticed a big silver Dodge Ram and a little dark blue Ford Focus.

"Seto that looks like Jou's car." Mokuba said as he sat next to his brother.

The news reporter appeared on the screen again with a police officer beside her.

"We have been told by officials that two teens have made it out with only minor cuts and bruises, but one still remains trapped." The reporter spoke as she introduced the officer and the camera zoomed to him.

"The Domino Fire Department are doing all they can to remove the teenager. His friends told us he made the car spin so it would save them. The truck hit the passenger side instead of the driver side." The officer looked somber as they zoomed back to the accident

Seto turned the TV up and sat starring at the wreck on the screen.

"Yami" he breathed as he felt a pull at his heart as he watched the report. His heart stopped though when he saw two familiar teens.

"Yugi, Jounouchi." He gasped as fear invaded his heart.

Just then the phone rang and Seto grabbed it and actually answered in a silent.

"Hello."

"Kaiba I was wondering if Yami or Yugi are over there. I need a ride form the airport." It was Yugi's jii-chan.

Seto sighed as he put a hand on his head and tried not to break down.

"No, they are not Mr. Motou. I will come and get you." With that Kaiba hung up.

"Come on Mokuba." Seto handed his brother his jacket and they headed put the door.

The firefighters finally got the third teenager out of the car. The paramedics rushed over with a stretcher and carefully lifted Yami's limp form onto it.

"He's not breathing!" One paramedic shouted as he started trying to resuscitate Yami.

Yugi ran over to his dark with Jou on his heals. They stood in horror as they watched two paramedics trying to get Yami breathing again.

"We have a pulse, but it is very weak. We need to get him to the hospital and fast." The taller of the paramedics stated and the other nodded. They both lifted Yami into the ambulance.

"Are you family?" The younger paramedic asked looking at Yugi.

"Yeah…he…he is my brother." Yugi choked out between sobs. He told people that he didn't know that Yami and him where brothers.

"Come on get in." The other paramedic said.

"Can my…friend come too?" Yugi looked from them to Jou as he held onto him like a life line.

The two paramedics looked at each other and the older one shrugged. "Sure let's go!"

As they rushed to the hospital. Yugi prayed to every god that Yami would make it.

At the airport Seto and Mokuba walked through the baggage claim to find Mr. Motou.

"Mr. Kaiba." A much older version of Yugi stepped up in front of him.

"Mr. Motou, here let me help you." Seto picked up two duffle bags.

"Thank you."

They walked outside and Seto put Mr. Motou's things into the trunk. He closed the trunk and was about to get into the car when his cell phone rang.

"Kaiba" He growled

"Seto"

"Yugi"

"Please get down to Domino Memorial right away." Yugi managed to choke out.

"Why? Is it Yami?" Seto asked.

His heart sank when he heard Yugi start crying.

"Yugi" He finally managed

"Hey Kaiba."

"Jounouchi what the hell is going on?" Seto asked starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jus' get here as soon as you can and we'll explain." Jou spoke softly.

Seto made it to the hospital in record time as he slid into one of the parking spaces. The three got out of the car and raced towards the entrance.

As Seto, Mokuba and Sugoroku walked into the entrance Yugi and Jou ran up to them.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi flung himself into his arms.

"Yugi what's going on? Where is Yami?" Sugoroku asked.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears once more. "He…we had a car….accident and..."

Yugi paused and looked toward Seto who had unshed tears lining his eyes.

"He made the car spin so it…would hit his…side instead or ours." Yugi broke down into his jii-chan's chest and cried painful sobs.

"Where is Yami now?" Seto asked Jou.

"They have him in surgery."

"We need to call all of our friends." Yugi spoke as he turned to look at Seto and Jou.

Jou and Mokuba went to call everyone and let them know as Sugoroku and Seto took Yugi to the waiting room.

It had been two hours and still no word on Yami's condition. Everyone was there now. Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, and Mai. They all sat with somber faced and in complete silence. They looked up when they heard the door to the room open and in stepped the doctor with no emotion showing on his face.

"Are you the family and friends of Yami Motou?" He asked as he looked at the room full of worried and grief stricken faces.

Yugi and Sugoroku stood and nodded.

Sugoroku stepped forward with Yugi latched on to his arm. "I am his jii-chan and this is his brother."

The doctor turned to everyone else in the room. "Could you please excuse us for a few minutes?"

Jou was about to protest when Sugoroku spoke up. "They can stay; I don't mind they are as close to Yami as family."

The doctor paused and looked at the rest of the people in the room and noticed that Seto Kaiba was even in the room.

"Alright, Well Yami is in stable but critical condition. He had internal bleeding which we stopped for now, six broken ribs that cause a punctured lung, also sustained head injury resulting in a concussion."

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes at hearing all the injuries the pharaoh had.

"Can we see him?' Yugi spoke so softly the doctor had to strain to hear him.

"Yes, but only two people at a time for now.

They all made their way to Yami's room in the intensive care unit and stood in the hallway. Yugi stopped at the door and placed his hand on the door knob. He glanced back at everyone as he slowly opened the door. He turned to look at Seto.

"Kaiba will you come in with me?" Amethyst eyes looked pleadingly at him. Everybody except for Bakura, Ryou, and Jou looked completely lost and confused. Seto nodded and rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi took a breath in as he pushed the door fully open. They stepped in and gasped at the sight before them.

Yami lay on a bed with white sheets pulled up to his waist. He was pale and bruised with so many different tubes and wires hooked up to his body. His chest moved up and down slowly with the help of the respirator that was coming out of his half opened mouth.

Yugi walked slowly over to his dark and placed a hand to Yami's forehead then gently ran a hand through his hair. Seto had made his way to the other side of Yami and slid his hand under Yami's being careful not to hit the IV. The room was silent except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

"Why?" Seto breathed as he shut his eyes tightly. Yugi looked up at Seto with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I can not lose you again. I couldn't save you then and I could not save you now." Seto said almost angry.

"Yami wake up!" He wailed as he put his head on the bed and sobbed.

Yugi's heart tore in two at the sound of Seto's voice. It was so pained and angry at the same time.

Yugi stood and made his way over toward Seto and did the only thing he knew to do. He embraced his former rival as Seto hung to him like a lifeline and cried into his shoulder.

He could feel Seto shaking and seeing the proud CEO in this shape caused him to break down and he too began to cry harder.

They sat in each others embrace crying and saying silent prayers when a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over and the doctor needs to check Mr. Motou's vitals." She spoke as soft as an angel.

Seto and Yugi stood. Yugi bent and kissed Yami on the forehead then walked to the door. Seto kissed Yami's cheek.

"Please wake up soon my love." He whispered a she followed Yugi out the door and into the waiting room.

Everyone saw the two former rivals walk beside each other as they entered the waiting room and wondered what they had missed. They couldn't help but notice that the CEO had been crying.

What had shocked them the most was that Yugi had asked Seto to come with him and Seto nodded his head instead of making a rude comment.

Maybe the CEO wasn't as cold hearted as everybody thought. Only four people knew the truth though.

They all sat in the waiting room most watching as Seto tried to comfort Yugi and his brother. Bakura got up and walked over to the window and stared out at the snow that was still falling.

"He will pull through this." Bakura said still remaining by the window.

Ryou looked at Bakura who still remained starring out at the night sky and noticed one thing that he never thought he would see. Bakura's eyes were shining with unshed tears as he looked out upon the darkened night.

He thought it best not to say anything to Bakura at the moment so he turned and sat in silence as the others had been doing.

Soon everyone had fallen to sleep but one still remained awake. Bakura looked at everyone in the room as he sat back a little in the chair.

"Baka Pharaoh." Was the only thing he could whisper as tears started to form in his eyes.

He stood and made his way down the hall so that no one would wake and see that he was crying.

He had made it around the corner when all the tears and emotions came. He leaned up against the cold glass window and slid to the floor as he was engulfed in sorrow.

The cold and heartless tomb robber sat and cried for the Pharaoh who used to be his sworn enemy in Egypt and not to long ago in the modern world.

Sad I know.

I made Bakura actually cry and have a heart in this story.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

Chapter Thirteen

It was now Christmas Eve and the group of friends sat in the waiting room. No one spoke they all sat and watched the news channel and the news just seemed to be very grim today.

Yugi thumbed the velvet box in his pocket as he looked at the somber faces of his friends and Jii-chan.

He noticed Seto was not there in the waiting room. He then remembered Kaiba saying something about going to get some coffee, but that had been well over and hour and a half ago.

Yugi stood and glanced at jii-chan.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. I will be back here soon." He spoke softly, jii-chan just nodded as Yugi walked out.

Yugi got a coke from the lady at the counter and thanked her as he offered a small smile and decided to go and try to find Seto since he was not in the cafeteria.

Walking from the cafeteria down a long hallway with many windows Yugi noticed Seto standing and staring out the window.

He carefully made his way over toward him, not wanting to scare him.

He came to stand right next to Kaiba and looked at the darkening clouds and the few snow flurries that had already started.

Finally after a few minutes Seto broke the silence.

"I love him."

Yugi turned his head toward Seto and saw tear stained cheeks.

"I know." Yugi answered tears starting to form once again in his eyes.

Seto turned towards Yugi.

"I remember everything." He paused and once again turned to look outside.

Yugi looked at him and blinked. He wondered why he was saying this and where he was going with it.

"I remember Ancient Egypt. I know the love Atemu and I or Seth felt for each other. I also remember Atemu's death and how heartbroken Seth was." Seto paused as he looked at Yugi who had tears in his eyes.

"Seth made the tablet with Atemu and him in a remembrance of the Pharaoh and his bond with his High Priest." Seto sighed as he slumped down in one of the many chairs.

"I loved him then and I love him now, but I feel as though I have failed him in both lives."

"Seto, this couldn't have been changed and you know this. Yami is strong and a fighter and you cannot tell me different." Yugi spoke more tears streaming from his eyes.

"He will make it for you, me, and all his friends. He will never give up as long as he has a fighting chance and there is hope."

Seto looked up and was amazed at how much Yugi had changed. He was so much like Yami, strong willed, intelligent and hopeful when all seemed grim.

"Thank you Yugi, for reminding me of that." Seto stood.

"Come on let's go see Yami." Seto was about to walk off when Yugi grabbed his wrist.

"Wait I need to give you something." Yugi pulled out the dark blue velvet box.

Seto looked puzzled as Yugi spoke again. "Since no one is around I need to tell you something and also give you this."

Yugi placed the small box in Seto's hand.

"Yesterday when the accident happened." He paused as he tried to keep calm.

"Yami wanted me to give you this and to tell you….he loved you and that he was sorry." Yugi finished as tears started to roll out of his amethyst eyes.

Seto looked at Yugi, his eyes also brimming with tears. He opened the box and gasped, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A white gold band with sapphires lining the top as he picked it up he noticed the hieroglyphs on the inside. He was amazed that he could read them. 'Love You my Priest'.

Seto now let the tears fall as he slipped the band on his right ring finger.

He embraced Yugi and whispered. "Thank You."

Yugi rubbed comforting circles on his back as he let more tears fall. A horrible thought ran through his mind as he leaned against Seto. If Yami didn't make it not only would his life never be the same but Seto's would fall apart too.

Seto pulled back with hands still resting on Yugi's shoulders. "Now let's go see how our Pharaoh is."

Yugi nodded as they made their way back to the intensive care unit.

In room 321 crimson eyes fluttered open and quickly shut again when a sharp pain ran through his head. More slowly this time Yami opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.

The walls and ceiling were white and a very sanitary smell invaded his senses. He looked around as much as he could and noticed a huge window that was letting some of the light through, but not mush since it was such a dreary day.

His whole body screamed in pain as he tried to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings. He could hear a constant beeping sound, then lifted up his hand and saw a small amount of blood and a tube running from his hand to what he did not know.

He then heard a noise and turned his head and tried to see what had caused it.

The door opened and he noticed two silhouettes one tall and the other rather short. He tried strain his eyes to see who they were, but he couldn't focus on much of anything and it caused his head to hurt worse. So he just lay staring at the door until they began to move closer.

They approached the bed and the smaller of the two leaned over.

"Yami." The voice sounded like an angel and Yami noticed it immediately.

/ Aibou. / Yami said through mind link

"Yeah it me and Seto his here too." He spoke softly in his darks ear as Seto stepped to Yami's other side and took his hand.

Yami tried to talk, but all that came out was a pained gag. He looked up at Seto pain and confusion showed in the crimson eyes.

"You have a breathing tube in that is causing you to not be able to speak." Seto spoke squeezing Yami's hand a little as to not hurt him.

/ Aibou /

\ Yes Yami \

/ I love you my hikari /

\ I love you as well my dark \

/ Tell Seto that I love him /

Yugi nodded to his dark then looked up at Seto.

"Yami told me to tell you that he loves you." Yugi repeated as Yami looked into Seto's sapphire eyes.

"I love you as well koi." Seto placed a kiss on Yami's cheek.

/ What happened and why am I here/ Yami questioned his hikari.

"Jou, you and I were in a car wreck." Yugi spoke as he tried to stop the tears from coming.

/ Are you and Jou alright/

"Yeah just a few bumps and bruises, but you saved us."

/ I remember some but most of it is a blur. /

"You made the car spin and the truck hit your side instead of mine and Jou's." Yugi said as tears came to his eyes and he let them fall.

Seto and Yugi noticed that Yami clenched his eyes shut and gave a small groan.

"Yami do you need anything?" Seto asked as he ran a hand through Yami's hair.

/ So much pain. /

"He's in a lot of pain." Yugi looked up at Seto with watery amethyst eyes.

"I will get the nurse." Seto said as he stood and walked out of the room.

Yugi sat and watched as his dark kept his eyes clenched from the pain and was gripping his hand with as much strength a he could muster.

Moments late Seto and the nurse walked into the room.

The nurse turned some sort of clamp that was on one of the many tubes and reached over and pressed a button that was lying beside Yami.

"There I opened the morphine drip a little so that it would help with the pain." She smiled at Yami and then turned to us.

"The morphine will make him tired to he may not be too coherent for much longer, but you may stay as long as you like until the doctor makes his rounds after visiting hours." She smiled and then walked out the door.

After a few moments Yami opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Seto.

"Did that help with the pain?" Seto asked as he laid his hand on Yami's shoulder.

He nodded in response then looked over at his hikari and noticed the pained expression on his face.

He squeezed Yugi's hand in a comforting gesture and closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi leaned closer to his dark.

/ Tired /

"Get some rest Yami we will be right here if you need us." Yugi spoke as he leaned back into the chair. Seto pulled up a chair and sat down beside Yami's bed.

Both Seto and Yugi sat in silence as they watched Yami sleep and soon they both drifted off as well.

Yami is my favorite character but I love torturing him.

I know I'm a little morbid.

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references.

Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers and sorry it took a little longer to update than usual.

Work is a pain.

Well anyway on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

It was Christmas day and Seto awoke. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was eight in the morning. He sat up and stretched as he then lazily got out of bed and made it to the bathroom to take a shower to wake himself up.

He undressed and stepped in and let the warm water run down his back. He was about to fall asleep standing up since the warm water was relaxing him so he turned the water to cold. He jumped as the ice cold water came down on him. He grumbled to himself as he began to wash his hair.

After he got dressed he went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee. He was about to pull the creamer out of the refrigerator when he was grabbed round the waist from behind.

"Nii-sama you're home!" Mokuba exclaimed delighted.

"Yeah, Yugi and I fell asleep in Yami's room and the nurse to check Yami's vitals came in and told us that we needed to go."

"Are you going again today?" Mokuba asked as he joined his brother at the table.

"I am but you are coming with me. After you open your present's of course."

Mokuba got up so fast he made Seto laugh.

"Thanks, you're the best." Mokuba then made a mad dash to the tree.

After they opened presents Seto called Yugi to tell him he would be arriving shortly to take him and Sugoroku to the hospital. Seto and Mokuba headed out the door as Seto grabbed the present he had gotten for Yami. They got in the car and headed for the game shop.

* * *

All four entered the hospital and headed for Yami's room. Once there Sugoroku and Yugi went in first to see Yami.

"Yami"

/ Aibou /

"Yeah, jii-chan is here too."

"Hello Yami." Sugoroku spoke as he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi placed his hand on Yami's"

/ So much pain…where's Seto/ Yami asked through the mind link.

"He is outside would you like me to go get him?"

/ yeah…I want you to stay too. /

"Alright." Yugi turned to his jii-chan. "Yami would like to see Kaiba."

Sugoroku smiled as he looked at Yami. "I will go and get him, take care Yami."

Yami nodded a little as jii-chan left the room.

Yugi looked back at Yami and noticed that his once bright crimson eyes looked far away and glazed over.

Yugi sat and ran his hands through Yami's messy hair and spoke about anything that might cheer him up. Moments later Seto entered and Yami glanced at his love as he walked over and knelt beside Yugi.

Yami closed his eyes and concentrated on both his aibou and priest hearing him. Then both Yugi and Seto noticed that the puzzle Yugi wore glowed a bright golden color.

/Aibou /

\ What is it Yami? \

/ Tell Seto to put his hand on the puzzle. /

Yugi looked at Seto and held up the puzzle toward him. "Yami wants you to touch the puzzle.

Seto looked ant Yami then back to Yugi as he placed his hand on the millennium puzzle. He felt light headed as something made his mind swirl then a surge like electricity shot all the way through his body. He looked at Yami who smiled as he looked from Seto to Yugi.

/ Seto /

Yami, but how?

/ Since we have a bond now…/ Yami closed his eyes as a wave of pain shot through his body.

\ He can speak to you now through mind link. \ Yugi said as he looked at Yami who had his eyes squeezed shut.

Oh…Hey you can too!

\ Yep \ Yugi smiled looking at Seto.

Seto looked away from Yugi and toward Yami. He pulled out a little red velvet box from out of his pocket and moved to sit on the edge of Yami's bed.

/ Seto….what/

Shhh, my love Seto placed his hand on Yami's.

I want to give you something. A promise of my love. Seto then placed a ring on Yami's right ring finger.

"Yami I will always love you."

Tears formed in Yami's eyes as he looked at Seto then to his hikari, who also had tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

/ Seto…. / Yami looked at the ring and more tears rolled down his face.

/Seto….how….this was. /

"Yes my Pharaoh it is exactly like the ring I gave you in Egypt as the one you gave me." Seto held up his right hand to show Yami that he had his ring.

Yami blinked away fresh forming tears and gazed back down at his ring.

"Wow it is beautiful." Yugi spoke while looking at the ring.

A gold band with red ruby's that matched his darks eyes lined the top.

/ Yes aibou it is. / Yami then looked at Seto.

/ Thank you my love this means so much. / Yami breathed as his eyes slid close.

"My love we will let you rest, but we will be back later." Seto kissed his cheek.

Yugi placed a small kiss on Yami's forehead. "Get some rest Yami."

/ Love you aibou, Love you Seto. /

"Love you too." Both Yugi and Seto said together as they made their way to the door. Yami smiled as he moved the ring with his thumb. He soon drifted off to

sleep as he thought of his priest

* * *

In the waiting room everyone showed up that afternoon to check up on Yami. Bakura sat next to Seto as Ryou sat beside Yugi.

"So Priest, how is the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked actually concerned.

"So far he is doing well; he woke up yesterday, but still can't speak with the respirator on." Seto looked at the tomb robber to see if he was going to say some snide remark.

"That's great." Ryou chimed in as he turned back and continued talking to Yugi.

"So Yuge can we see him?" Jou said as he walked over and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Right now he is asleep, but after he wakes up you can."

Sugoroku walked up and stood beside his grandson.

"I just spoke with the doctor and he said that Yami will be taken of the respirator today."

"That's great Jii-chan!" Yugi exclaimed.

"The Pharaoh is a fighter. I told you he would pull through." Bakura stated to his hikari.

"Yes he is." Seto looked at Yugi and smiled.

Mokuba walked over and smiled as he hugged his brother. "You truly do love him don't you nii-sama?"

Seto looked down at his brother and smiled. "Yes Mokuba I really do." Mokuba's smile got even bigger as he saw how happy his brother truly was.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank You" Seto hugged him tighter.

Everyone sat and talked as they all waited to see Yami. Yugi and Jou talked about the upcoming duel monsters tournament and they would get together to help put together an even more powerful deck.

Mai and Anzu talked about shopping, Ryou was trying to get Bakura to stop sending inanimate objects to the shadow realm, but was failing miserably as his yami did it again every time his hikari turned his back.

Sugoroku was reading and article on Egyptian artifacts that was discovered by his good friend Arthur Hawkins. He had found a new tomb and was in the middle of excavating it and it showed many pictures.

One painting looked a lot like Yami.

Mokuba was leaning against Seto asleep, while Seto watched the news and read the newspaper at the same time. Soon though he joined his brother and drifted off to sleep.

They all sat in silence as some slept and others silently read or watched TV. The silence however was broken when nurses and doctors came scrambling through the hall yelling various orders.

Seto looked up and sapphire eyes widened as he saw the room that they scrambled into. He stood up and turned toward Bakura who was standing near him.

Bakura's eyes had doubled in size as he looked from Seto to the door the medical staff had run into. Yugi had his hands over his mouth as he sank to the floor, tears running from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Everybody had stopped what they were doing and now stood with disbelief at what was actually happening.

Maybe they saw wrong. Maybe the doctors and nurses ran into a different room. Yami was supposed to be getting better the doctor even said so.

Yugi looked at his jii-chan and then to Seto as he stood and walked toward Yami's door. He had his hand on the door knob when the door busted open sending Yugi to the ground on his butt. He looked up and noticed that they had Yami and rushing him down the hall.

"Hurry we're losing him!" A nurse with burgundy hair yelled as she held onto his wrist feeling the pulse get weaker by the second.

"He's bleeding out!" The nurse with brunette hair yelled as she sat straddling his hips trying to stop the blood that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Quick call Dr. Makari and prep operating room three!" The younger doctor yelled as he ran beside the bed.

"Right!" The other man said as he got on his phone.

They did not look at the family and friends who stood with terror etched faces.

Seto broke out of his daze as he ran over and helped Yugi up off the floor who just sat there with head in his hands. Seto grabbed Yugi by the wrist and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on!" Seto shouted as he took off running down the hall in the direction that they had taken Yami. Everyone even Yugi had caught up with Seto as he ran down the hall

"Hey!" Jou yelled as he ran beside Seto.

"Where are you taking him?" Yugi panicked

"To the operating room!" The nurse yelled as she paged someone.

They all took off towards the elevator and crammed inside as the door closed.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like eternity they got off and saw Yami being taken into one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Something was wrong terribly wrong and everyone knew it.

They made their way towards the big window so they could see what was going on and why they had rushed Yami to the OR so quickly.

Seto's heart stopped as he saw the scene before him. Yami looked to be convulsing and blood was everywhere as the nurses and doctors tried frantically to get it to stop. Then all of a sudden Yami had quit moving.

Seto tried to look away, but it was futile.

Yugi paled at the sight before him and grabbed Seto's arm.

They stared at the doctor trying to resuscitate Yami when the burgundy haired nurse walked over and closed the blinds.

Bakura put his head down as he heard a sound that seemed to be deafening.

He looked to Seto and Yugi who looked at the window with pleading eyes.

The steady hum of the heart monitor filled the room and everyone standing there looked frantically at each other as though they were hearing things and praying that it would start beeping once more.

That of course was not the case and a few moments later the steady hum went quiet and no noise was heard.

Bakura looked once more at Yugi and saw that he was clinging to Seto with eyes shut tightly and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seto looked as though he were a lost soul and stared blankly at the window in front of him.

Everyone had there heads bowed and sobs where all Bakura could hear. They had lost the Pharaoh and no amount of prayers or tears would bring him back.

Tbc…

* * *

I killed Yami……Please don't hurt me…

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. I Love You All!

Okay a lot of you were upset because I killed Yami, but I never really planned on it in the beginning. It just sort of worked out that way...

Well enough talk don't want to spoil the story

On with the fic

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

It seemed like eternity to everyone in the waiting room, but actually it had only been half and hour. Seto and Yugi looked up as the doctor walked into the room.

They all noticed the somber look on the doctors' face as he made his way to stand in front of where they were seated.

Sugoroku stood beside Yugi with a hand placed on his shoulder as he knew that the news to come would crush his poor grandson.

He didn't know that Yugi had been trying to contact Yami but didn't receive any answer.

He hoped Yami was just asleep, but what scared him was that he couldn't even feel him.

Bakura stood and made his way over toward Seto and Mokuba and looked at the doctor.

The doctor looked at each and every person in the room and he cleared his throat. This is the part he hated about his job.

"I am Dr. Makari and I am so terribly sorry, we did everything we could, but Yami didn't make it."

Everyone stood shocked at what the doctor had just said.

Yami didn't make it. Those four words just broke every heart in the room.

Yugi stepped up to the doctor and looked into the man's grey eyes.

"C…can we p…please see h…him." Yugi asked sobs causing him to shake uncontrollably.

"Yes of course, take as long as you need." Dr. Makari turned and walked out of the room.

Joey held Anzu as she cried and Mai hugged Ryou. Honda and Shizuka sat with disbelief as both did nothing to hide the tears falling.

Bakura stood behind Mokuba and had hold of his shoulders. Seto, Yugi and Sugoroku looked at all of their friends as they walked down the hall and into the room.

There was no sound as they entered. No machines beeping nothing. All was silent as they looked at the form on the bed. They all broke down at the sight before them.

Yami lay surrounded by white sheets, he looked as though he where only sleeping peacefully, but the nonexistent movement of his chest said otherwise.

He was so pale and his face held a peaceful look. There was a little trace of blotched blood that had run from his mouth that someone had cleaned up a little. His eyes were closed never to open and reveal the beautiful yet exotic crimson.

Yugi grabbed hold of his jii-chan and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest as Seto made his way toward his love. He took Yami's hand and placed it to his lips.

"I'm sorry, oh Kami I'm so sorry I have failed to keep you from harm even in this lifetime." Seto closed his eyes as he let the tears run down.

"My Pharaoh, my love we will be together again. Deep within my heart I know this." Seto whispered as he ran his fingers through Yami's hair.

Yugi made his way over to the other side of Yami and broke down as he laid a hand on Yami's chest. There was no heart beat and in that moment reality hit him.

His other, his friend, his brother was gone. No magic or pieces of an ancient puzzle could bring him back this time.

After three millennia he could rest. The Gods had their child back after all this time, but it was still painful not to have his dark with him.

"You were a wonderful guardian and brother. You taught me so much and helped me when I needed it the most. I will never forget you as long as I live. I love you Yami." Yugi spoke as he touched the side of Yami's face.

All three stood in silence as they mourned the loss of the man who had taught all of them so much. He had always been there for all of them whether it be in times of trouble or joy.

Yami was gone and none of them could comprehend this as they stared at the pale body before them.

Sugoroku looked at the two broken boys before him. He watched as they cried and spoke quiet loving words to the once proud Pharaoh of upper and lower Egypt.

They all had been through so much in the five years of meeting and when everything looked as though for once it would all be peaceful and everyone could finally be happy this tragic accident came and tore them all apart.

Seto put a hand on Yugi's shoulder as both made their way out of the room with Sugoroku behind them. They walked into the waiting room and Yugi sat on the chair beside Jou and Anzu.

Seto watched and saw the hurt and pain on all their faces. Everyone had been affected by Yami's death. They had all been close to the pharaoh and he knew that better than anyone. They had all been together for five years and now that was all over.

Mokuba walked up to Seto and put his arms around his waist and drew him into a hug. He embraced Mokuba and as soon as the contact was made both broke down and cried for their lost friend.

* * *

Bakura walked toward Yami's room and once inside he sat down on the bed.

"Pharaoh, I will miss you we all will. Though some how I know we will meet again." He spoke as he leaned in closer to Yami. Bakura couldn't stop his own tears from falling as he looked at the pale form before him.

"I love you my Pharaoh." He whispered as he took notice of the gold and ruby ring on Yami's left hand.

"The priest made a promise, the love you had in Egypt was strong even three millennia later." Bakura leaned over and kissed Yami's forehead. He began to pray in Ancient Egyptian for the Pharaoh to make a safe trip to the after life. After he finished he stood.

"You will be greatly missed by all." Bakura took one last look at the Pharaoh who even in death had an ethereal look.

"You will return to us again, someday my pharaoh and my friend." Bakura then made his way out of the room and towards his light.

They all left the hospital and made their way back home. Seto offered Yugi and Sugoroku a ride back home as they made their way to his car. They accepted and Yugi didn't know what he was going to do now.

The one person who loved him and protected him was gone. Yami had helped Yugi make so many friends and become more confident in himself and even a stronger person.

Once they arrived at the game shop Yugi made his way to his room as he stepped inside he walked over to his bed and sat down running his fingers over the sennen eye in the center of the puzzle.

"Yami please come back, you can't be gone." Yugi cried as he held the puzzle to his chest never noticing that he was holding the puzzle so tightly that is was puncturing his hand and digging into his chest.

"Oh Kami, Please let him come back to me. Yami please you have to come back!" Then suddenly the puzzle flashed a bright gold light then died as quickly as it came.

He thought he had felt Yami in that brief second, but like the light it vanished too.

He lay down and buried his face into the pillow and cried till his body finally shut down from all the emotions running through him and he soon fell asleep and one lonely tear spilled from his eye and ran down his face.

* * *

Seto stood in his room with his back up against the wall with his face buried in his hands. He had lost the love of his life.

"Please whatever God can hear me please bring him back to me." He pleaded to the night sky as he watched the stars twinkle and fade as if they could no longer shine as bright.

He collapsed onto the black leather couch and cried for the loss of Yami and his own broken heart. He vowed then and there that he would never love another the way he had loved Yami.

Minutes passed as Seto began to drift off from emotional exhaustion. He was laying on his side facing the back of the couch when he felt it sink as though someone had sat on it. He was too exhausted to roll over and look at who it was.

It was probably just Mokuba coming to check on him.

Seto then felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Please Mokuba go back to bed, it is late and I would like to be left alone." He turned to over to look at his brother, but what he saw put him a little on edge.

Nothing.

No one was in the room. He must have imagined it as he stood up and walked over to his bed and not to gracefully fell upon it and placed and arm over his eyes.

He was almost asleep when he suddenly felt cold so he grabbed the blankets and pulled them to his chin.

He then started to fall asleep again when he felt the end of the bed sink as though somebody had sat down. He quickly sat up and looked at the edge of the bed.

'Okay this is getting really tiresome.' He thought.

Nobody was there. He looked around the room and finally spoke.

"Who's there?"

Silence answered him.

"What do you want?" He slowly slid open the night stand and grabbed the gun that lay inside.

He looked around the darkened room and still saw nor heard anything.

Seto then felt a warm and loving feeling run through his body. He gasped as he felt the familiar presence.

His eyes widened as he looked around and finally whispered the first thought that entered his mind.

"Yami is that you?"

As if to answer the question the lamp beside the bed turned on then off.

Seto jumped up and ran downstairs. He fumbled with the phone as he dialed the one person he needed to speak with.

He looked around the room as he listened to the ringing sound in his phone and wished that someone would answer.

Tbc...

* * *

Please review!

A little shorter than the last chapter I know. Hopefully next chapter will be longer.

I am working on it now and should have it posted within a few days.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again and thank you to all who have reviewed! Love Ya!

Well here goes on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Yugioh or any other references sighs

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The phone rang and rang, finally he stumble to the desk.

"Hello."

"Yugi."

"Kaiba it's three thirty in the morning." Yugi yawned as he looked at his alarm clock and flopped back on his bed.

"I know but I need to speak to you please."

Suddenly thoughts of Yami ran through Yugi's head. Tears began to form in his eyes once more as he cleared his throat.

"Yugi?"

"Umm…sure." He whispered.

"Good, I'll be right over." Seto hung up.

Yugi groggily got out of bed and looked at the puzzle that was currently on his night stand.

He grabbed it and walked out of the door

Yugi made his way downstairs as he carried the phone in one hand and holding the puzzle close to his chest. Gently he laid the puzzle on the couch and looked at it. Hoping any moment Yami would appear and tell him that everything was a nightmare and it would be alright.

He knew though that it was reality and Yami was gone.

He sat and watched the snow fall outside as he waited for Kaiba.

Wondering why Seto needed to see him he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Soon though he fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

He never noticed the puzzle dimly glow nor the figure sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Yugi awoke to a loud knocking coming from the kitchen. He walked toward the door and looked out the window to see Kaiba. He opened the door and let Kaiba in and out of the snow.

Before Yugi could offer him anything Kaiba turned around and looked down at Yugi.

"Something is going on!"

Yugi looked up at Seto and noticed Seto looking around and a bit on edge.

"I've been sensing Yami…but..." He stopped in mid sentence trying to compose himself.

Yugi looked at Seto and saw howpale he was.

"Seto, I too have felt him, it's as though he his still…with us." He felt the tears start to come again.

Yugi motioned for Seto to follow him to the living room. They both sat on the couch as Yugi picked up the puzzle and placed it on his lap.

"The puzzle glowed and it felt as though Yami was still here."

Seto looked at him with an eyebrow arched.

"I know... I know it is impossible, but I don't know, maybe I just don't want to accept that he is gone." He put his head down to look at the puzzle.

"Yugi, I know how you feel, but aspainful as it is he is not coming back."

Yugi just nodded his head as he stared at the puzzle.

They both sat in silence and soon both had fallen to sleep.

* * *

It was now eight in the morning and Seto awoke. He groggily got up and made his way to the door when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Is Sugoroku or Yugi Motou available?"

"Who is this?" Seto asked as he looked at Yugi who was still asleep on the couch.

"This is Dr. Makari."

"Oh, hold on." Seto mad his way toward Yugi and shook him and handed the phone over.

"It is Dr. Makari."

"Hello." Yugi mumbled as he tried to stretch.

"Is this Yugi Motou?"

"Yes."

"I was calling to tell you that something has happened…"

Yugi interrupted the doctor. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Makari sighed. "Well it is hard to explain over the phone if you could please come down hear as soon as you can I will explain everything."

"Okay we will be there." Yugi hung up and looked at Seto.

"He wants us to come to the hospital."

"Why?" Seto asked as he looked confused at Yugi.

"He wouldn't say over the phone." Yugi shrugged.

Seto grabbed his coat and fished his keys out of his pocket. "Come on let's go."

Yugi nodded and he too grabbed his coat and followed him out the door.

* * *

Seto and Yugi made their way through the hospital entrance and toward Dr. Makari's office. Once there Seto knocked on the door and waited as the doctor had given them permission to enter. When they entered Dr. Makari was sitting at his desk with a confused look upon his face as he was going through a stack of files.

Yugi stepped closer to the desk with Seto right behind him. "You wanted to see me."

The doctor looked up from his work to look at the two. "Ah, Mr. Motou and Mr. Kaiba." He paused as he stood up.

"Please both of you follow me." He walked out of his office and they followed him until they reached room 321.

Seto looked at the doctor and then to Yugi who had suddenly went to stand behind Kaiba.

He glared at the doctor.

"Is this some sort of sick joke!" Seto growled.

Yugi slid farther behind Seto as tears started forming in his big amethyst eyes.

"This is no joke Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Makari pushed the door open.

There laid Yami still hooked up to the many machines. Yugi and Seto gasped as they took in the sight.

"After you left yesterday we removed most of the tubes but when we reached the heart monitor Yami suddenly began to convulse. At first we thought it was muscle spasms, but then the heart monitor started to beep and soon a heart rate was visible."

"So Yami is alive?" Seto asked voice breaking.

"Yes, but he is in a coma. We do not know when he will come out of it." Dr Makari spoke as he looked at Yugi who was holding on to Seto's arm.

"This is the strangest thing that has ever happened. In my thirty years I have never seen a patient that has been gone so long come back among the living.

Seto and Yugi looked toward Yami and saw his chest rise and fall without the help of the respirator. Dr Makari looked at the two and started to walk out the door.

"You may stay with Yami as long as you like, I will let the staff know not to disturb you." Then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Seto and Yugi took a seat on either side of Yami, Seto held back the tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the pale form of his love.

Yugi sat at the edge of the chair holding Yami's hand as he spoke.

"You came back to us. Please don't leave again." Tears streamed down his face as he laid his head on the bed.

Seto sat back in the chair and wished those crimson eyes would open and everything would be alright. He looked at the dark circles under his loves eyes.

The Gods did answer his prayers. Yami was back now the only question was when would he would awaken.

Hours passed as they sat in silence beside Yami's bedand finallyfell asleepdue to the lack of sleep for the last few days.

A transparent figure made its way across the room and sat at the window looking at the three sleeping forms.

It then smiled and turned around and looked out the window and watched as teh snow fell lightling up the whole city.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Yami still had not awoke, but everyone was hopeful.

Seto stayed late at work trying to get the plans together for the new duel tournament he was hosting. Looking at his watch he sighed as he saw it was midnight.

He stood and made his way toward the door when he felt a cold breeze. He stopped and stood in one spot as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not again." He breathed as turned. Expecting to see nothing he was scared out of his mind as he stared wide eyed at the figure.

"Yami!"He gasped.

Yami nodded his head and looked up at Seto with his crimson eyes. Seto noticed that Yami was transparent, but his eyes still held their intense color. Seto was about to speak when Yami held his hand up to Seto's lips.

"Shhh, my love do not worry we will be together. Everything will be fine." Yami whispered.

The cold from Yami's hand lingered on Seto's lips as he looked at Yami and had only one question.

"Why?"

"A fatal mistake, but do not worry everything will be right again." Yami turned away from Seto and began to walk away.

"But…you're supposed to be alive, at least that is what the doctor said." Seto was confused.

"How can you be here and as a spirit?"

"My physical body is unable to contact anyone but my spirit still can. The mind is a very powerful tool Seto and I have learned this in my 3,000 plus years." Yami said as he began to walk further away from Seto.

"Please don't leave. I…I've missed you so much." Seto pleaded.

Yami turned to look at his love.

"I must leave for now, but we will be reunited. Trust me."

"Yami I trust you and know that I love you with all my heart." Seto had tears in his eyes.

"As I love you my priest." Yami bowed his head and began to fade.

"Everything will be as it was." Yami vanished as Seto stood in complete silence once more.

He finally grabbed his coat and walked out into the snow and toward his car to head home.

He hoped that Yami was right and everything would be alright.

He did trust Yami, but not fate itself.

tbc...

* * *

woohoo...Yami is alive...for now anyway...shrugs

Yami: You're evil!

I know...smiles

Yami: Please review and hopefully she will not kill me again!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this is it the last chapter of the story.

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed I love you all and appreciate all the reviews!

They kept me going with this story. Again Thank You All So Much!

I hope you all enjoyed this story!

Now on with the fic

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Everyone gathered at the hospital to visit Yami and to support Yugi and Seto emotionally. Bakura walked into Yami's room to see him while the others went to grab some thing to eat.

He sat beside Yami and took his hand.

"Pharaoh, you better not die this time it was hard enough the first time."

"Tomb robber, I didn't know you cared." Yami opened one eye slightly.

"Ahhh! Baka Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled as he fell onto the floor.

Yami chuckled as he looked over at Bakura.

"You…Don't ever do that again! You almost caused me to have a heart attack!" Bakura pointed accusingly at Yami.

"Payback." Yami stated as he smirked.

Bakura just glared, but then his features softened as he grabbed Yami into a hug.

"Thank Ra you're alright!"

"Tomb robber…..ribs…..can't breathe." Yami choked out.

Bakura blushed then let go and sat back in the chair.

"Your Priest and Hikari will be happy to see you are awake."

"Where are they?"

"Getting something to eat, they should be back shortly." Bakura smiled.

Yami nodded as his eyes closed.

"I will let you rest Pharaoh." Bakura stood up and walked toward the door. He turned to look at the Pharaoh and smiled as he heard Yami's light snores.

* * *

Yugi made his way back to Yami's room leaving the others. He walked in and kissed his darks forehead.

"Hello my dark." He whispered.

Yami opened one eye slightly. "Hello Aibou."

"Yami? Yami!" Yugi jumped into the bed and hugged his dark.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Yugi cried into Yami's chest.

"I…I thought y…you were gone."

"Aibou don't cry, I am back now and will be for a long time."

"I love you." Yugi whispered as he smiled.

"I love you as well hikari."

They laid like that for a while and Yami heard a slight noise coming from his hikari.

Yami looked down and noticed Yugi had fallen asleep. He smiled as he let the tears fall from his crimson eyes.

Everything was going to be alright and soon everything would be back to normal and how it should be.

* * *

Seto made his way to room 321 and gasped as he saw the sight before him.

"Yami." He breathed as he walked closer.

"Seto." Yami choked out.

"Oh Kami, how I've missed you." Seto walked over and gave him a soft kiss, but they could feel all the love and emotion in that one small kiss. Seto sat beside Yami and put his arm around him and pulled him closer to his chest.

Seto and Yami sat like that for a while while Yugi was resting peacefully in his yami's arms. They never noticed their friends and jii-chan all smiling at the door. Everything was back to normal.

Everyone turned around and walked back to the waiting room leaving the three alone so they could rest.

* * *

Five months later Seto and Yami were at the park sitting on a bench beside the lake.

"It's so beautiful. I never thought I would see this sight again." Yami whispered taking in the sight of the sunset. Pink, orange, and blue painted the sky and reflected off the lake.

Seto stared at the sight before him before turning to his love. "Yami there is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it love?" Yami turned to look at Seto.

"Well I was wondering do you remember what I told you when you where in the hospital." Seto looked into crimson eyes. Yami looked down and stared at the ring on his left ring finger.

He then glanced to the lake as he answered. "I'm not sure I was kind of out of it when I did get to see you and Yugi. I am sorry."

Seto looked at Yami and then stood up.

"Don't be a lot had happened and everyone was in an emotional state, but what I told you still remains the same."

Yami looked up at Seto as he turned around and bent on one knee in front of him.

Yami gasped as Seto clasped their hands together. "Yami I have loved you from the moment we met."

"When I almost lost you I realized how much you meant to me." Seto paused as he looked at the ring on Yami's finger.

"Yami I gave you that ring as a promise that my love for you is eternal."

Yami smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"My Pharaoh, will you marry me?" Seto looked deep into crimson eyes as he presented a box that had two rings inside.

"Seto, my priest yes." Yami smiled at him.

He then gasped as he looked closer at the two rings inside of the box. Yellow and white gold intertwined with one sapphire and one ruby on either side of an ankh.

"Seto these…." Yami paused as he put his hand to his mouth.

"They are the bands that we were to get married with in Egypt." Seto said as he closed the box.

"We never were able to give them to one another then, but now we will."

The two lovers hugged and kissed as they knew their life together was just beginning.

Just then Seto's cell rang. Annoyed with the interruption he picked up the phone and barked his normal answer.

"Kaiba."

"Hey nii-sama, where are you and Yami the tournament is about to start?" Mokuba asked a little panicked.

"We will be there we have to make a dramatic entrance." Yami looked at Seto and shook his head.

Seto shrugged.

"Okay nii-sama." Mokuba hung up.

"Well let's go and duel one last time, just for fun." Seto said as he and Yami walked hand in hand.

"What the great Seto Kaiba wants to duel for fun?" Yami smirked.

"Hey, I do know how to have fun besides I will win this time anyway." He smiled down at his love.

Yami rolled his eyes and smirked. "Keep dreaming."

They both put the new duel disks on and walked into Kaiba's new duel stadium and heard the crowd cheer as they where introduced.

The duel ended with Yami as the victor, but Seto was not upset. He knew that his love would win, he always did.

The crowd screamed Yami's name as he and Seto walked over toward their friends.

"Good luck Aibou." Yami hugged Yugi.

"Thanks Yami, I will do my best." Yugi smiled as he ran off to his first duel.

"I know you will." Yami smiled as Seto came up behind him.

"He will win you know." Seto gave Yami a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.

"I know he is the next king of games." Yami smiled as he and Seto walked out of the duel stadium leaving their duel disks behind.

Owari

* * *

Please review

It's the end and actually I am sad but I had no more ideas for this story.

I will now continue working and putting my full attention to The Ghost of You.

I hope you all read and enjoy that one too.


End file.
